


Angela, Angela Jones.

by Park_Jisu_18



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust in Drag (Hazbin Hotel), F/F, F/M, Gentle Sex, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 23,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Park_Jisu_18/pseuds/Park_Jisu_18
Summary: Falling in love with the Radio Demon was one thing, but falling in love with the King of Hell as well was an entirely different ball game.Especially when the man the father of one of his closest friends, as well as being married.”You know...I could never fathom how you could ever love two viciously powerful and maliciously evil demons, but I get it now, Angie. There's something just something about them. Deep down inside. They’re honorable, and dare I say, good.”
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Lucifer Magne, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 99
Kudos: 401





	1. Loathing and Unrequited Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changing things around.

Angel watched as Alastor and Lucifer joked around with the hotel's staff and patrons within the Hazbin Hotel, everyone but him. He knew he was being excluded purposefully. And that there was nothing he could do about it because he knew that the two powerhouses saw him as nothing more than a lowly and useless whore, but it still hurt to think that he wasn’t included because of his occupation.

Leaning against the door frame, with his upper arms holding itself in a vulnerable position. His left arm was holding his right arm. While his second set of arms were by his sides, and his hip cocked out as he leaned his upper body against the doorframe. _‘They wouldn’t care if I was gone, would they?’_

 _‘Especially Alastor…’_ The arachnoid demon thought **,** in sadness. Angel wasn’t a total stranger to people’s disgust about his reputation and job, but it was the only thing he knew how to do. He was a toy and knew his place in the world. His pimp, Valentino, made sure to remind him of it. That every second, minute, and hour of the day that he was nothing more than a useless hole to fill. 

The words used to bother him earlier on in his career but now, he felt numb to it and chalked it up to the fake bravo and confidence that he’s still trudging through to keep going and from breaking. However, since his encounters with Charlie, Vaggie, Husk, Niffty, Rosie, Mimzy, Lucifer, Lilith, and Alastor. He was back to loathing and despising himself and his job. It became a hundred times worse since he managed to catch feelings for the deer demon. Only for his self worth to crash and burn once he realizes the disgust and pure annoyance that he manages to see in Alastor’s face every time he’s within close distance or interacting with him. Whether the conversation was innocent or had sexual innuendo, it always had the same results, pure and utter repulsion. 

What made it worse was that not only did he fall for Alastor but also Lucifer as well. The King of Hell and Charlie's father and the husband of Lilith, the Queen of Hell.

 _‘And it’s not like...I can go back to Valentino, not after I blatantly ignored his previous calls and inquiries about me coming back to the studio. He’ll kill me.’_ Angel was well aware of the fact that if he were ever to leave the hotel, he had nowhere else to go. 

Maybe his good friend Cherri Bomb would allow him to crash with her, but he knew it would only be for so long. He didn’t want to go back to being a prostitute. He liked sex, to a certain degree but not as much as his Angel Dust persona claimed as much he liked it.

He was glad that some of the partners that he had for any project he ever had, abide by the majority of the conditions he had whenever they worked together. They couldn’t be rough. His body was too frail and skinny for any type of roughness, while he’s in their hands in such a vulnerable state. 

They weren’t allowed to use his mouth since he tried it once and felt nothing but disgust and made sure that Valentino promised that he wouldn’t have to do that again. 

And they couldn’t do any kinky things unless he approved of it and knew exactly what they were planning on doing and how far. Those were the three golden rules, and he was fine. 

Even though Valentino had promised those three rules, he overworked Angel and was abusive. Physically, mentally, spiritually, and verbally, Valentino would abuse the spider; however, he saw fit. It didn’t matter if he didn’t do anything wrong or not, he just did, and Angel felt nothing but a warm and prickling sensation that Valentino couldn’t touch him in Charlie’s domain. As long as he stayed within her care, he couldn’t be touched without angering the Princess of Hell. People tend to think that Charlie was all sunshine and rainbows, and forgot that she was Lucifer’s daughter. He wasn’t fooled by her naive nature and knew better. She was the future ruler of hell and had to have a lot of power, considering who her parents were. He may have gotten sassy with her in the past, but knew it’s only because she allowed it. 

Angel also knew that she was trying to be friendly and genuinely cared about him, and for that, he loved her like an annoying little sister. That knew way too much about their older sibling's true feelings and insecurities. Like right now, his phone buzzed. Taking it out, he sighed as he saw it was from the very girl that’s been on his mind currently. <Why don’t you just tell him that it hurts you when he excludes you. I can see it in your eyes, Angel. You’re sad.>

Sighing once more, he texted her his reply. <He’s not gonna care what a lowly whore thinks or feels, Charlie... It's just not going to happen.> Looking in her direction as she got the message and frowned, then looked back up at him. _'P_ _lus, would you really be encouraging me if you knew I also love your dad?’_

Typing up another message to soothe her. He said, <Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. I’m used to it anyway. I’ll survive.>

Shaking his head, he watched as her frown deepen. But said nothing. Merely letting the conversation die for now.


	2. Angela Jones.

Hearing a ping go off, he checked his phone and saw that it was from Valentino and inwardly grimaced as he wasn’t in a particularly good enough mood to be able to deal with the abrasive man and somehow get talked to or intimidated into going back to his old job. But to his surprise, as he opened up the message, he saw that it was neither of those things but instead Val, compromising and telling him that he needed his voice tonight and that in exchange, won't ask for Angel’s services as a sex worker for tonight's performance. Which was a miracle in itself that the warlord would even suggest it. Because Valentino always disregarded his other talents and had called them useless to his business.

But now that an opportunity like this presents itself to do something other than his detestable job. And he hesitated because Valentino knew he always loved to sing and could’ve been using this as a way to lure him back to warlord. 

He didn’t stand a chance if it was that, but he also knew that doing something that he loved to do won’t come again if he ignored Valentino's text message now.

So with his mind made up. He quickly sent his response. < _The same club, right? I’ll be there if it’s that club we’re talking about. > _

The club that Angel was referring to was an infamously popular due to its classy atmosphere and environment, even for Hell’s standards. It’s where all the nobles and high ranking members of hell went. Warlords, overlords, nobles, and celebrities with a huge fan base went. It’s the only place he ever felt safe performing at and allowing his true self to bleed through under his disguise whenever he went and performed.

His true persona known as, Angela Jones, was quite the famous star there and had built a reputation from scratch. Not many people knew who she was, and even fewer really knew her. As Angela Jones was in no shape or form similar to Angel Dust, the porn star. With her graceful movements and her long beautiful blonde hair. An outfit that covered Angela way more than Angel’s regular outfit but still left people wondering and guessing as the dresses she would wear as Angela was entirely form-fitting. It made men and women want her, adores her, envious of her, and much more. He was the perfect little lady as Angela, pretty as a doll and sweet as the forbidden fruit that condemned Adam and Eve into exile.

As Angela, (s)he didn’t believe in violence and was the definition of docile and always did prefer to be called in female pronouns. Even as Angel, the porn star rather be called she. It was something (s)he always felt she was even before her death.

His(her) appearance as Angela revealed his(her) dainty and delicate and slim shoulders and perfectly curved body. (S)he could honestly say that (s)he appeared more fragile-like than both Charlie and Vaggie combined together. But Niffty would have Angela bested in that regard with her child-like body and innocent personality.

Snapping his(her) attention back to his(her) phone as he(she) felt it go off, (s)he checked and saw the warlord confirmation. With his(her) mind made up, (s)he gave his(her) reply and pocked his(her) phone before making his(her) way over to the group. His(her) main target was Charlie, and as (s)he approached (s)he noticed that the group quieted down and turned to stare at him(her). Paying them no mind, (s)he told Charlie that (s)he had some business with Valentino. ”It's not something I can really refuse. You're free to come and watch the show, Charlie. I’ll be singing tonight.”

Without waiting for a reply (s)he left and headed to his(her) room to shower and get ready. A few hours later, (s)he stared at his(her) reflection and offered himself a tiny smile to boost his(her) confidence. Angel was well aware of the fact that it was impossible to leave without someone seeing him(her) in his(her) new appearance.

After all, his(her) Angela persona was quite a sight. Batting a single visible eye that had dark pink glittery eyeshadow to match the dark pink dress. She flutters the fake lashes that look realistically real on her own and just knew that it would have quite a few girls jealous tonight. She knew she was stunning, as she had on an incredibly deep V-neck strapless dress that hugged her upper body like a second skin. The dress was by no means short, as it easily touched the floor despite her height. To add flavor to the dress, there was also an additional silt that ran up her thigh, exposed her entire right leg to the world. Feeling much more self-assured, she turned around and easily slipped in her real self, Angela Jones. 

She planned to be there early for practice, at least five or six hours to go over the runs. 

Making her way downstairs with calculated and graceful footsteps, Angela became the center of the attention of the patron that’s were crowding around the lobby but stopped chattering and moving about once they caught sight of her. 

Easily recognizing her for who she really is, Charlie grinned and waved her over. Causing her friends and family to stare at the princess in disbelief. Wondering how she knew this girl. 

Maneuvering herself over to the group, she stopped directly in front of Charlie and smiled. “I'll be sure to be back by midnight.”

However, before Charlie can even say anything, Husk rudely intercepted. “Hold up, who the heck are you!?” Husk asked as he downed a bottle of whiskey with ease. 

Innocently tilting her head, Angela said. “Well, aren't you being rude. I dolled myself up, and you don't even recognize me, I'm hurt. You know me, Husk. All of you do actually.”

”Angel.” Rosie said simply. She carefully sipped her tea and then smiled sweetly behind her teacup at the girl. “You make quite a beautiful girl, I must say.” She gave a very subtle glance to their resident Radio Demon and King of Hell, who were both oddly quiet given the situation. It wasn't a look that was caught by many, only a select few Husk, Lilith, and Minmzy.

Rosie wasn’t an idiot. She notices long before her fellow friends that the King of Hell and his darling wife were in the process of splitting up and have kept it out of the media and Charlie’s attention with positive ease. She also knew that the king and her dearest friend felt something for the frail spider. She was aware of many things but wisely kept silent and was rewarded with appreciative smiles.

Smiling brightly, Angela placed a small hand on her hip. “I go by Angela Jones when I’m like this, and thank you, Rosie.” Turning her head back to Charlie to once again ignore the group. She asked again. “Now, back to you. Can I leave?"

Furrowing her eyebrows, Charlie held her chin thoughtfully brighten up once she came to her answer. "You can go. As long as I get to come and watch you perform tonight."

Raising an eyebrow at her in surprise, Angela asked hesitantly. "Are you positive you want to come?

“Do you think I’ll miss a chance to see the great Angela in action? Nope! Besides, someone gotta protect ya if Valentino tries to get violent with you.” Charlie bounces up and down, her enthusiasm literally pouring through each and every one of her pores that Angela couldn’t help but laugh fondly. It was a bell-like laugh that nobody had heard from Angel before. It was light and airy. It was, in all honesty, a pleasantly wonderful laugh that made them want to hear more. 

This new side of the resident spider was more real and expressive as Angela in regards to her emotions. It was something they never saw before and were quite fascinated with.

Crossing her arms, Vaggie glared at Angela. “Can we come too if we want?” To which the majority of their group agreed that they wanted to see what made Charlie so excited to see.

“I suppose so. I’ll just have to tell Valentino to reserve a table for you guys. He can pull some strings for me. Since I’m doing this for him.” Angela said, she began to lightly sway her body side to side as she took out her phone to shoot Valentino a text. It wasn’t long before he received an answer. “He said he’ll have a table reserved and ready for you guys table in two hours. So you guys have approximately an hour and thirty to forty-five minutes to get ready.” 

As soon as she said that, everyone disappeared. Leaving the star to sigh. Well, there goes her plan to be six or seven hours early. _‘And I was thinking of catching up with the people there.’_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Angel truly becomes Angela, he forgets who he was meant to be by his father and Valentino. He becomes the girl he always wanted to be.
> 
> So you'll notice his gradual change from male pronouns at first to female pronouns at the end. As (s)he fully becoming who he wanted to be, which is Angela Jones.
> 
> P.S: I don’t own the fan art that’s shown above. Ashley, aka HuniBunArt, did it.


	3. Ready to go?

The next time the group regrouped, everyone was dressed to impress. Niffty and Charlie were twirling around in their dresses like little kids and curtsying to each other like the women from the Victorian era use to do. Leading Angela to laugh lightly as she watched their childish antics. It was cute, in her humble opinion. You didn’t see much joy in hell. So it was honestly refreshing even if her other persona, as Angel Dust says otherwise.

It reminded her of the time when Molly and her used to dress up in secrecy while their parents were away. Only to have their mother walk in on them one fateful day and smiled in complete understanding. Her mother knew right away what she always was and meant to be and accepted it graciously, unlike her father.

Thinking back to her mother brought a sad smile to her lips, but before she can dwell further into her past. She shook the memory away, unaware of two pairs of eyes observing her. 

Hearing a honk from outside, Angela’s head snapped in the direction of the door and motioned for the group to come with her and lead them outside to two extremely large and extravagant limo causing Charlie, Niffty, Husk, and Vaggie’s jaw to drop in disbelief. While Lilith, Rosie, Lucifer, Alastor, and Mimzy looked at them appraisingly. They would only ride in the best, after all.

”So who wants to ride with who? We’re doing this in two groups obviously.” Angela said, just as the drivers got out and held open the doors. Just as she was going to ask how they wanted to do it. Her phone rang and she immediately picked up once she saw who was calling with a smile.

Having enhanced hearing, Alastor, Husk, Lucifer, Lilith, and Rosie were able to hear the other person on the phone. “Angela, darling you’ll be singing with me and the girls today for the first three songs. Is that okay?” A female said, her voice light and obviously having a positive effect on Angela.

“Yeah, it's no problem, Lily,” Angela said. Crossing her lower set of her too thin arms, Angela adjusted the phone and straighten her dress. “After all, I miss singing with you girls anyway.”

“Great.” The woman chirped. “You’ll be singing eighty percent of the songs for the remainder of the show tonight. Meaning after those three songs, you’ll be singing another additional nine solo songs. But the group songs we’re going to sing tonight are Starry Night, I Miss You, and Delecamanie. Minnie is gonna send you the list of songs the client wants you to sing tonight! Also, you’re the lead again in the group. Thank you, love you bye!!” With that, she hung up.

“Wait, what!?” The blonde-haired beauty exclaimed. But it was already too late as Lily, hung up on her causing her to sigh and then turn towards the group, who have been watching her.

“Ugh, I wasn’t trying to lead again or do all of that. Okay, who's riding with me?” Several hands shot up. Charlie, Niffty, Rosie, Mimzy, and Lilith. “Okay, so the majority of the girls with me. That leaves Vaggie with the guys.”

“Come on, Vaggie, join us. It’ll be fun.” Charlie sing-talked with a huge smile, plastered on her face. Causing her girlfriend to sigh before smiling softly and raising her hand. 

“Okay, so here’s how this is going to work. Girls get the limo in the back, and guys get the limo in the front. Got it? Good. Now let’s move along. I got a rehearsal to go to.”

With that said, they went to the limousines and carefully got in one by one. 


	4. Stress.

As soon as they all got in their respective limos, they were off. Receiving messages after message from her team, Angela sighed as she replied to ninety percent of them. Finally, she then received a message from the one person that was supposed to send her the song lyrics and list. 

Knowing already some of the words, she started to hum. Her eyes were moving fast as she read line after line of the lyrics. Paying no mind to her friends surrounding her. When she couldn’t find the melody for a few of the songs because of how long it’s been. She called Minnie and put her on speaker so she could continue to hum and look at the lyrics at the same time. “What’s up, Angela?”

“I don’t know how the melody for some of the songs goes.” Messaging her head Angela, she crossed her legs and lower set of arms.

“Don’t worry about the melody we have rehearsal and could show you,” Minnie said. “The show starts at 10:45, so we have plenty of time. Since it’s 5:05. Don’t stress it.”

“You’re right. It’s just been forever since I did a song with you guys. I’m feeling stressed out just thinking about tonight’s performance. But enough about that, we should be arriving in four minutes so tell everyone to get ready to go to the stage for practice.” Angela looked at her friends, who were all looking at her. 

“Got it.” The phone went dead, signaling that Minnie hung up.

“Soooooo...we’ll be seeing the rehearsal, right?” Charlie asked. Her eyes were shining with excitement at the prospect of seeing behind the scenes. 

Looking at her, Angela gave her an apologetic look. “I’m afraid not. Only staff and crew are allowed during rehearsals, and we like keeping them as a surprise. You guys will be in another area until the show starts.”

“Seriously!?” Vaggie exclaimed. 

“Yes, seriously. It’s the policy.” Angela reasoned. With having no choice but to accept it as that Vaggie slumped back. “Don’t worry, you guy will be VIP along with having special passes backstage once everything is done.”

Hearing that, they perked back up and were smiling. While Mimzy, Rosie, and Lilith all nodded their appreciation, and Niffty was busy looking around the car with barely contained excitement of her own. “Go ahead and look around Niffty, just be careful since this is a moving car,” Angela advised in a soft and gentle voice that was usually reserved for her pig, Fat Nugget. As soon as she said that, the little girl was darting all over the car on top speed, touching it and looking and playing with the buttons. Causing the star to giggle as she was reminded of herself, causing a smile to appear on everyone else's faces.

She dares say she was fond of the young girl. She was like Charlie in a sense. Another young sister-like figure. That she can clearly see becoming somebody, she’ll gladly protect, like her twin sister Molly.

“We’re here, madam.” The driver said as he rolled down the window, separating them and giving them their own sense of privacy. 

“Alright, thank you,” Angela replies back before returning her attention back to the women before her. “Ready?”

Receiving different forms of confirmation, she motioned for the driver to open the door as they pulled up beside the curve of the sidewalk and a large extravagant building that made Niffty, Charlie, and Vaggie’s jaw drop in disbelief.

“Come on, girls.” Looking back at the girls with a smile of encouragement, Angela got out.


	5. Valentino.

It was a lot to take in. The place was painstakingly beautiful and extravagant. It was large and easily made the hotel appeared like a third star rated little place. With its high chandeliers and silk curtains, and intricate mural designs on the ceiling. 

Fixing their gaze at Angela, who clearly felt at ease in the place, the group was surprised as three girls rushed towards her and engulfed her in a warm and loving embrace.

Before finally releasing her, and began bombarding her with questions after questions. “Easy there, girls, one at a time, and second, I have to introduce you guys to my guests. And thirdly, we really have to get to practicing soon, so keep that in mind.”

Stepping back, Angela smiled and motions to the group behind her and turned herself to face them as well as call out to the producer and executive producers and half of the crew of the show to come. “Okay, guys, remember these people are important, so please show them respect and if they have any questions, try your best to answer them.”

Placing a hand on her delicate hip. She gestured to them one by one and as she called out their names. “This is Rosie, Lilith, Vaggie, Alastor, Lucifer, Charlie, Husker, Niffty, and Mimzy.” 

Staring wide-eyed at her, the crew looked on in disbelief before all saying in unison. “YOU BROUGHT THE ROYAL FAMILY AND THE RADIO DEMON AS A GUESTS!”

Wincing at the sheer volume of their yelling, Angela laughed nervously. “Well, yeah…” 

The producers began barking out orders and making arrangements for Angela’s guest to receive more than just special treatment. They were swiftly handed VIP passes and were told to follow two staff members to the VIP lounge. There another two staff members greeted them. This time they were dressed as waiters. Glasses of champagne were poured along with the finest wine. “The show will begin in a few hours.” The first waiter said as he held out a platter of wine glasses.

“So until then, let us serve you.” The second waiter said.

~Back with Angela and the Girls.~

Chatting with them, the tall spider didn’t see Valentino coming up behind her, but her friends did and glared at the warlord, causing her to glance behind her and pale. She was then yanked by one of her many arms when the warlord was close enough and pulled harshly against his chest. “Angie, we need to talk.” The warlord snarled.

Freezing in utmost fear, Angela could do nothing as she was pulled by the warlord but only to feel another hand a second later, that was significantly smaller and softer but still held the strength to free her from the man. Looking behind her, she saw that it was Carole who had freed her from the warlord’s grasp. “I don’t think so. We need her for rehearsal and I’ll be damned if you think you have some type of control or authority here.”

Eyes widening at the sass coming from her friend, Angela went to open her mouth but felt Carole squeezed her arm tightly and wince. She saw Lily shake her head, and Minnie stand in between them and Valentino, acting as a shield. As well as the familiar clicking sound of multiple gun safety being taken off. She could only look around and pale even further as she saw the staff aim their guns at the warlord. Causing him to hiss in annoyance before looking at her. “Meet me after your performance or else, _Angie_.” 

And with that, he slithers away, causing everyone to relax and release the tension from their bodies and carrying on with their work. “So about that rehearsal,” Minnie said cheerfully.


	6. Beauty and Protection.

Practice went on for three hours, and forty-five minutes, they had the melody, and the choreography was clean and easily doable in the short amount of time that Angela had to prepare. 

Knowing that they were set and ready to go. They began getting ready, the crew set up the final arrangements for the instruments and lights and any last-minute touches. While the girls took another shower and were dressed to perfection. Staff started setting up tables and cups and silverware. Everything had to be perfect.

With a towel wrapped around her naked frame, Angela crosses the short distance between the dressing room and the showers. She shared the room with the other three girls and didn’t mind that the girls knew her original gender and identity as they treated her the same along with the staff. They were all fond of her, as she was with them. 

Creeping up behind the blonde-haired beauty, Minnie brought down her hands on her shoulders, causing the woman to jump before forcefully turning her around to face her. “So mind tell us why you’re friends with a bunch of demons that can permanently erase our existence from hell if we so much as breathe the wrong way?”

“...Well, remember how the princess is doing her first-ever project, and I somehow became her very first guest. And well, I kinda ended up staying and never went back to Valentino.” She answered. She proceeded to carefully dry her fur and watch as Minnie, Lily, and Carole surrounded her. Each with their own unique look.

“So you just up and left Valentino? No wonder he wasn’t happy with you.” Lily mutters quietly, she like the rest of the girls and staff and crew, hated the overlord for how he treated Angela. He doesn’t even refer to her by her chosen name but instead the name he picked out for her. What made it even worse was that he never referred to her by her preferred gender, either. 

Frankly speaking, he disgusted her with every fiber of her soul.

“Who cares why he’s mad, he’s still not justified to touch her like that. Hell, he better not touch her in general.” Minnie crosses her arms under her chest. She didn’t care if the man was a warlord, overlord, king, queen, or noble. She’ll shoot him dead if dares to touch her friend. She refused to sit idly by anymore and hear her friend’s pleas to not do anything. “You can’t stop me this time, Angela.”

Sighing, Angela placed her hands on Minnie’s upper arms and smiled tirelessly. “I know.”

”He better hope that the managers and staff are in a happy mood too. Cause one wrong move, and we’ll shoot him. We’ve been honestly waiting for him to slip up.” Carole said. “He’s been getting quite bold lately with what he says around us about you.”

Shaking her head Angela, told them to finish getting ready. Just as she grabbed her makeup supplies, Minnie takes it out of hand and Lily makes her sit down while Carole brings over a black dress with silver glitter scatter throughout the fabric. 

It seemed that the dress would hug her figure quite snuggly from what she was seeing. “Girls?” She asked in confusion.

“Just let us do this for you. We just wanna make you feel pretty and pampered. Plus, the crowd is going to love the idea we came up with too.” Carole injected. She gently placed the dress in Angela’s hand so she can feel the material and as well get a better look at the dress. 

Looking back up at her, Angela stared into her eyes with fresh tears making their way up. “I love it.”

“Aww, don’t cry.” Minnie and Lily consoled as Carole carefully and gently ran nimble and long fingers through the blonde wig, in comfort. “We got you, Angie.”


	7. The Waiters.

With the show starting in minutes, Charlie and the group were escorted to the VIP section that was unlike any other VIP section the princess and her family have ever been too. Instead of being in the back, they were front and center, and we're separate from the ever so slowly growing crowd behind them by a clear divider that was about fifteen feet long.

The VIP section itself was fancy and spacious, with the softest couches and chairs the group has ever sat on. Once again, they were joined by two waiters, who were already there and immense in their work and talking. And didn’t notice as they sat down. Since they were busy having to setting up glasses, drinks and putting the finishing touches on the appetizer and main course of food as well as dessert. It was truly a mouth water sight that Charlie had to restrain herself from going over to try out every dish. Then they heard it, the quiet talk amongst the waiters. “I heard Angela back.”

“Really? How is she?” The second waiter asked, his hair was light in color, a pale blonde. 

“Yeah. Apparently, she’s okay.” The brunette waiter said, his voice tight and barely concealed the rage he felt. “But we have a problem, Max. Valentino here. He called her in, and as much as I love her being here. She should've stayed with the princess. Valentino wouldn't dare come after her since she's in her care. He honestly would've had to wait to get her alone and corner her. With the way how Angela fondly describes the princess, Valentino wouldn’t have even gotten the chance to get to her personally.”

“So whatcha saying is that she’s an easy target now?” Max's eyes widen as he realized what his friend was insinuating.

“Exactly. We all know he loves slapping her around and putting his hands on her. It gets worse when she’s here. He becomes far more violent with her. He knows that she wants to stay here but won’t let her. He’s the reason why she had to leave in the first place.”

“Seriously, why can’t we just shoot him already?” Max said. His own irritation and anger showing more than his companion as he didn't even bother to hide it. “She’s gonna end up dead one day because of him, Axel.

Shaking his head, the Axel answered. “Oh, trust me, you don't think we wanted too. The only reason why he’s not filled with bullet holes is because of Angela. If she wasn’t so adamant about it.” Sighing, Axel ruffles his hair in frustration. “She’s so worried about us that she’s not taking any chances. But what she doesn't realize or get in that pretty little head of hers is that we don’t care. We’ll gladly take on a warlord or overlord for her. Hell, we’ll even take on a hundred warlords or overlords for her. She’s worth it. She doesn’t even belong here in hell. She regrets her past life. Besides, it’s not like she had a choice either. It’s not easy being in a mafia family. Violence is basically all they'll ever condone. Being a transgender woman is a huge, no, no in the mafia world.”

“It’s not easy...man. The mafia business isn't a game, and people sure as hell get killed behind it. But she’s a stubborn gal, Valentino just needs to let her go.” 

“Agreed.”

They then heard the soft ping of a phone, knowing that it was his, the blonde man took out his phone. “Well, shit!”

“What?” The brunet asked. He was confused with the sudden reaction. 

“Minnie just told me that Valentino tried something with Angela again. She said she’s texting everyone to make sure that Angela doesn’t go anywhere near Valentino after her performance. He wants her to meet him. She got a really bad feeling about this.”

“Well, shit, indeed.”

Deciding that they heard enough, the group allowed their presence to be known, shocking the two waiters that were finishing up the table. “Oh, crap!” The blonde exclaimed in shock.

His friend snickers. “If you guys heard anything ignore us. We were just talking.”

Straighten up, blondie dusted off the invisible dust from his clothes and grinned, but it was easy to tell that it was forced. “The show is about to start. You guys can go get yourself situated. We’re just about done.”

“Actually, well, prefer if you can tell us more about our dear friend Angela Jones,” Lucifer said, his smile sharp and deadly.

“Yeah, we would really appreciate it,” Charlie added, her eyes shifting to her demon form eyes. “Please.” 


	8. Realization.

After getting as much information as they can about Valentino’s and Angela's situation with each other, they can collectively say that they were beyond pissed. But kept a calm and friendly face. Especially once they realized that Angela kept this hidden for weeks and months from them. 

So when the lights began to dim down, everyone settles down into their seats and patiently waited for the show to start. It wasn’t long before everyone heard the sound of a machine and the stage coming alight. Rising on the platform was the three girls from earlier, along with Angela. Gasping in awe at what Angela was wearing, Niffty and Charlie cheered in support.

While Vaggie had to agree that the dress and makeup looked stunning on the spider, Rosie merely smiled and subtly looked over to Alastor and Lucifer. She was snickering quietly to herself at their awestruck look. Mimzy knowing that Alastor would never love her, looked over her rival in acceptance and clapped for her. And Lilith, who was already suspecting who taken over her former lover’s heart, also smiled. She bore no ill will towards the young spider and was genuinely pleased it was the spiderling who now has ahold of her soon to be ex-husband’s heart.

Standing with her head held up high was Angela, her dress was black with adored with sparkly glitter throughout the material. It was tight at the top, which pushed her boob fluff up and made to appear perky and full. While at the waist, it flared out a bit, with two slits at the side. Giving him the illusion of a curvier body and an hourglass figure. Her hair was done in a stylish updo and with a bang that was swept to the side, hiding her right eye. While two strands of hair were out on each side of her face. Her make up was done in a tasteful manner. Red eyeshadow was placed in the inner corner of her visible eye and was smoked out with black eyeshadow at the outer corner and was finished off with eyelashes and a perfectly sharp eyeliner. She was gorgeous.

Her female companions were just as beautiful.

Lily wore a deep royal blue dress that compliments her rainbow eye makeup and her long black hair done in a high ponytail braid. Minnie decided on a blood-red dress that stopped at her knees and a sunset type of eye look involving red, orange, and yellow with black eyeliner.

And lastly, Carole wore a long yellow dress with yellow eyeshadow. They were all stunningly beautiful, but everyone’s main focus was Angela. She was on another level of beauty that took their breath away.

“Hello everyone, if it is your first time here and with us, we’re EGOTIST and welcome to Pandemonium Bane. We hope you enjoy the show and come back once again.” Angela said.

Then all was quiet before a soothing piano melody playing out. Angela and the girls snapped their fingers simultaneously and started to move their bodies to the beat slowly. The choreography was coming to them as easily as breathing. Then Angela stepped forward first and what they heard left them breathless. 

“When I look at the evening sunset,

So much I miss you

On days where the wind feels so good,

I… you you you you

When I hear a good song,

So much I miss you

When I watch a good movie, I think of you

I… you you you you!”

It was like hearing an actual angel with how soft but powerful, Angela’s voice was. “So pretty…” Charlie whisper. Her eyes containing the stars and more as she looked at her friend sing. It was one thing to hear her humming in the car, but it's an entirely new experience and pleasure to hear her voice so clear and crisp. Charlie can truly say her voice enraptured her. It was like hearing a beautiful but deadly siren. She knew as she looked around, everyone else thought the same.

“These days, I sleep with tissues instead of you

My phone playlist is filled with sad songs

Because I feel like they’ll

Comfort me like this song

But I miss you

Lily, Carole & Minnie singing. (Traces of you remain in my room,

Covered in tears)

Everyone goes through a breakup

But why am I acting like this?

I’m even worse today

“I had no idea she could sing or dance like that,” Vaggie said in surprise. She was genuinely pleased with their voices as she closed her eyes to take in the music truly, her body unconsciously swaying to the soft melody, and heavenly voices accompanied it.

Your whispers, your touch

They’re not here anymore

But I only have you

I miss you

Hopping in her seat, Niffty looked at Angela, someone that she could honestly say she saw like a best friend or sister. “Do you think we can get Angela to perform at the hotel?” 

On starry nights, always,

So much I miss you (I miss you)Lily, Carole & Minnie.

When tears silently fall,

I…you you you you (I…you you you, No) Lily, Carole & Minnie.

Your voice,

So much I miss you (I miss you) Lily, Carole & Minnie.

Yesterday and today,

I…you you you you (Oh no, no)”

“Who knows.” Mimzy whispers. As a singer herself, she could appreciate another singer’s voice when they especially knew what they were doing. Looking over to Alastor, she snickers as she saw what he was doing. 

Alastor leaned forward in his chair as he heard the little arachnid sing her heart out. He was genuinely impressed and knew that he wasn’t the only one appreciating her voice. Stealing a glance from the corner of his eyes, he saw Charlie, Vaggie, and Niffty start to holding each other's hand as tears started to appear in their eyes. While Husk was for once fully sober and was listening with half a smile in place. Lilith, Rosie, and Mimzy smiled and clapped once the song was over. And finally, the King of Hell stared in disbelief before a smile came over his own lips as well. 

“Well, all be damn,” Lucifer said.

And he had to agree, the group was good. Angela was...Angela was stunning.

“Okay, so this next song is called Decalcomanie.” The girl that they briefly recalling being call Lily said. This time she was the one to start the song, her voice strong and powerful. 

“Knock Knock

Your unexpected entrance

Your unusual look

Something feels suspicious

It’s ten minutes before twelve

Angela then sang next, her voice taking on the same note. 

Getting more and more drunk with the mood

Our eyes are meeting

Even the flowing silence is sticky

It’s about to explode between us

You and I, we kiss, I feel good (Minnie)

I’m trusting myself with you, I feel you (Minnie)

This is a little dangerous dangerous dangerous

I think I’ll cross a line.”

The performance went on with the group belting out high notes and eargasmic voices. When it finally the last song, the crowd was disappointed but quickly edged closer to their seats once they realized that Angela was taking over. 

Her voice heavenly and each and every song that she sang obviously came from the heart as if she was experiencing the lyrics of the song for herself. It was breathtaking and the final and last song left an everlasting impression on them.

“So for the final song for tonight, I will be singing Heaven. This song...it hits home to me. So I hope you enjoy it and no, I’m not the one who produced or written this song. However, it’s a personal favorite.” Looking over her shoulder to gesture for the band to start playing music, she closed her eyes and softly began.

“I look up at the sky, and I feel you.

I gaze at the sea, and I think of you

On that sommer’s early afternoon

You, who smiled so joyfully

Healed even my painful feelings

Since you’re special to me

You would have saved me from even sadness

If we had met in a dream

You’re my only one way

Whatever path there may have been

If I was with you, I would’ve managed to walk on

You’re my only one babe

Until I reach I place I’ve yet to see

If I could manage to not forget you, as I travel on, it’ll be like, 

Suddenly she made eye contact with Lucifer before looking away, not before Lucifer can see the longing, hurt and acceptance in her eyes.

“Heaven…

Even on sad nights

We will never cry never never cry

Heaven…

I wish to the stars hoping that I’m gonna be alone

The powdered snow blows against me

My gaze, is made trembled

I wanted to convey my true feelings

The north wind sidesteps my

Loneliness and my love

And they don’t reach you

You’re my only one way

Whatever path it may have been

If I was with you, I could’ve gone anywhere

You’re my only one babe

On this path ours

Whatever happens, I will absolutely not forget anything.

The next person she looked in the eyes was Alastor, and she held his stare longer than she did with Lucifer. With her, he saw that she long since gave up. What she gave up, he didn’t know, but he had the distinct feeling he knew what it was when he also saw the pure unadulterated love in her pretty pink eyes when she looked at him and Lucifer. 

“Heaven, When I met you world started spinning

Sorrows, and even joys, we got over everything

You were always by my side

I don’t want to forget you

We will always be together

You’re my only one way

Whatever path it may be

With you, I would’ve been able to walk on

You’re my only one babe

To the edge of this earth

I always wanted to dream with you,

Heaven…

On sad nights

We will never cry, never never cry

Heaven…

I wish to the stars hoping that I’m gonna be alone.”

It was quiet once she finished the last lyric, and when all seemed to finally register that the voice was done and that the moment was done, the crowd stood up and clapped and cheered frantically. Causing the singer to cry and curtsy. She then gestures for the people on the side to take to the stage and bow with her.

”That was fucking amazing!” Charlie screamed.

While everyone else nodded and clapped in agreement, however the Radio Demon and the King of Hell only had one thing in both their minds. 

_‘She’s in love with Alastor...and me.’_ Lucifer thought he was truly stunned that the blonde beauty was even interested in him still after all he has done to make her purposely hate him. He always knew, but there was a part of him that didn't want to get involved with the spider, and it wasn't because of his job. It was because of the love he had for his daughter, he was aware of the fact that he also didn't deserve the young spider either. He was the incarnation of evil and violence. 

Angela had an innocence about her that was still present in her despite her situation and job. He didn’t want to take that away from her. Not ever.

 _‘She loves us.’_ Alastor, in a similar dilemma of thought. He knew that the eyes were truly the window to one's soul and knew, deep down, that Angela has love(s) him for a while now. He knew that she also loves Lucifer but would never act on it. Out of respect for Charlie and for the King’s marriage with Lilith. But he has a suspicion that Charlie and Lilith knew of those feelings. There was no doubt in his mind that Lucifer knew as well or may have had a hint.

As for him, he knew he was too corrupt and evil to be together with the girl. There was also the fact that he knew that she would forever be a target from many overlords and warlords who want him dead. He didn’t want to put her through that.

They were men who ignored a good woman and now that she’s no longer or seemed to have given up. They were, for the better word, distraught and just knew they had a lot of explaining to do. And make things right.


	9. Child and Bear.

Once the performance was over, the waiters, Axel and Max, escorted them backstage and were in search of Angela. “She can’t be far,” Axel said. “Yeah, she usually goes to her dressing room after a show,” Max added.

The group wanted to congratulate Angela on a marvelous performance, and just as they made it to Angela’s shared room. The girls walked out. Their outfits from their show still on as they tried to talk Angela out of something. “You know I have to see him? He won’t simply allow me to walk away without talking to him first.” 

“He’ll have to get through us if he wants to talk to you. Which isn’t happening.” Carole growled. Her eyes narrowing into slits as she looked at the spider. 

“What she said. You aren’t going. Not if we can help it.” Lily crossed her arms stubbornly and glared at Angela. While Minnie merely shook her head and tried to pull Angela back towards them, only for her hand to be gently brushed aside.

Backing away, Angela huffed. “I’m not gonna have you, idiots, endanger yourself when this could all be avoided with me talking to him. I’ll tell you what? I’ll have you guys right with me the whole time, okay?”

“Nope.” 

“Denied.”

“Rejected.”

“Guys please, I can’t keep Valentino waiting. He’s gonna blow a casket if I don’t go find him now.” Angela said with worried. She looked around nervously and then saw that her other friends from the Hazbin Hotel were here. Which caused her to break into a smile before beckoning them over. 

“Hey, Angie.” Axel swooped in with a hug that lifted the thin spiderling off her feet. “Hello to you, ladies.”

“Axel,” Carole rolled her eyes. “Tell her she can’t go see Valentino, he’s gonna hurt her.”

Dropping the star onto her feet. He gently but firmly placed his heavy hands upon her small and frail shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. “You’re an idiot if you think we’re allowing you to talk to Valentino. It’s not gonna happen.”

“Thank you!” Carole exclaimed.

Groaning, she wrenched herself free from his grasp to turn to her friends from the hotel. “Hey guys, did you enjoy the show?”

“We did actually, you and your friends were marvelous, dear,” Lilith answers, then her eyes narrowed. “Now, what’s this about seeing Valentino?”

“Not you too, Lilith. Look, you guys are overreacting. He’s not going to hurt me. We’ve come to an understanding over the past years. You guys are worried over nothing.” Angela lied. Everyone knew it was a lie but spared her feelings and sighed collectively.

“Just let me go. I’ll be back in a matter of minutes if I go now.” Raking a hand through her hair in frustration, Lily motion for Carole to do something. Getting the hint, Carole went up to Angela who looked at her in confusion before the girl held her hand in front of Angela’s face and allowed a purple like mist to appear. Making Angela wobble and drowsy. Before she knocked out completely.

Catching her with ease, Lily sighed once more and looked at the group that looked slightly alarmed. “Can any of you mask or make yourself invisible?”

“I can, my dear,” Alastor said, his grin still as sharp as ever as he tilted his head.

“Good, can you follow Angela to her meeting with Valentino, please? Only someone of equal power can stop another warlord, and you’re above that power since you’re an overlord.” Minnie plead. 

“I believe I can do that.” Alastor than held his hand, and his staff appeared. Grabbing it, he grinned. “You can wake her up in about a minute. It won’t take long to make myself invisible.”

“Actually, can you make me invisible too?” The princess asked, which was backed up with the others saying that they wanted to come with too. “I promise Angela that nothing wouldn’t happen to her.”

“Sure.” Waving his staff, Alastor grin widens. “So I take it I’m making all the residents of the Hazbin Hotel invisible.”

“Indeed, you are.” Lilith smiled. And before they knew it, strange markings started to appear behind Alastor, and they all felt a tingling sensation that left them breathless. 

“Now you may notice you can see each other, but keep in mind that others won’t be able to see you. Unless you purposely focus on making them see or hear you.” The overlord explained. “Now can you be a dear Lily and wake up the little spider.”

“Of course!” With that said, she used a blue mist that awoken Angela from her sleep. 

Blinking her eyes, Angela looked at Lily and frowned. “You put me to sleep.”

“That I did,” Lily answer back, her tone flat and not at all sorry about what she did. “Your friends were taken somewhere else. I’m sure you didn’t want to discuss Valentino with them as well.”

Sighing, Angela pushed herself away from Lily. “You’re right about that. I don’t need them worrying about me or their pity. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go.”

Leaving her friends behind, she came to realize that they allowed her to leave too easily. But before she can dwell even further on the matter. She saw a mother ignoring her child as she handles business with one of the executives of the show. She realized that the child was sad and was seconds away from crying.

Making her decision, she knew she was only going to make Valentino even madder if she didn’t hurry, but she figures since she’s already late, she can cheer a child up.

Walking up to them with graceful steps and having her back set straight and head held high, she aware that she looked like a princess as the mother and executives stopped talking as she fluidly crouched down to the girl’s height and noticed that she had a stuffed bear wrapped in her arms. “Well, hello there? And who might you and your friend be?” She asked. She purposely ignored the mother. She knew that the woman was looking at her. Stunned that she, the singer from tonight’s show, was speaking to her daughter but not acknowledging her.

Lucifer and the others watched the interaction with interest, wonder where this would lead to. As there was a common belief that Angel or rather Angela was horrible with children and shouldn't be allowed near them due to being a horrible influence, but they were quite stunned as they watched the two chatter on.

The girl smiled and answered happily. “I’m Astrid, and this is Mr. Snuggles.”

“Well, you and Mr. Snuggles are quite the pair. By the way, I love your dress and his dashing little suit. Quite an impeccable style, I say.” Angela smiled. “May I?” She gestures to the bear, which led the girl to smile even wider and offering up her bear. Taking the bear within her hands carefully. She inspected the little toy as if it were a national treasure and sighed ’dreamily’. “It’s as I expected. Mr. Snuggles is of high quality and very soft to the touch. You have a good eye, Astrid.” She let a rare smile graced her lips. Unaware that everyone from the hotel saw another side of her yet again, that made them form different opinions of her as the night went on.

Especially Alastor and Lucifer Magne.

The girl squealed and happily took back her bear as Angela stood back up. “Thank you, I picked him out myself!” 

Staying at a distance, Lucifer's eyes soften as he was instantly reminded of his darling daughter, Charlie, when she was a child. He felt the urge to come closer to Angela and hold her as she talked to the child but withheld himself. Glancing over to Alastor, he saw that the demon had a thoughtful look but wasn't surprised to see a bit of affection creeping into his eyes. His attention was taken back to Angela’s, as he heard her say her goodbyes to the little girl. Still ignoring the girl’s mother. Causing him to smirk at the karma.

“That’s not surprising. Now I must be on my way. It was nice meeting you, Astrid, Mr. Snuggles.”

Still ignoring the woman, Angela moved around the mother, daughter, and the few executives that were still around but stopped as she heard the little girl’s voice. “Wait, I haven’t gotten your name!”

Turning slightly to face her, she smiled softly once again at the child. “Well...my name is Angela. Angela Jones.” 


	10. Fear.

An encounter with Valentino could leave any lesser demon feeling inadequate and powerless. He was strong and demanded fear and respect. But most of all, he wanted obedience more than anything. To him, control was the concept of having absolute power. In regards to someone or anything.

So when Angela stood before the warlord. She knew that there was this sweet satisfaction at seeing her at his control. She feared him, and that much was glaringly obvious. Even when she was in her Angel Dust persona, there was always that fear of him. No matter how much she faked her brave and confident front. 

She just couldn’t summon up that confident part of that persona as Angela Jones, whenever she confronted Valentino. There was a frangibility when she allowed what she deemed as her true self to take over. As Angela, she could be herself, her true self, not that stuck up sex-craved version of herself. She knew that being who she really was would be considered weak in hell, but she’s tired of pretending. She knew she was fragile. She knew a lot of things about herself, given the number of years she spent in Hell to learn about herself. But one thing stood out to her, and that was that she was scared.

She was scared of Valentino, scared of overlords and warlords and nobles. She was just frightened.

She feared the things Valentino could do to her without repercussions and knew that only another demon of high ranking could possibly stop him. She didn’t get her hopes up. After all, he had asked her to see him after her performance was done, and she had found him in a secluded area.

However, both were unaware of an audience hidden in the shadows by Alastor’s shadows and magic. As they had followed the singer right after her final performance through Alastor’s magic. “You’re late.”

She didn’t respond to that; she knew he said it as a statement. Not for her to explain herself.

Angela, couldn't help but think back to Charlie’s word that nothing is going to happen to her, but it wouldn’t be the first time someone said that to her and allowed her to suffer the hands of her abuser. Angela’s mother with her father, her older brother when they were on good terms with her ex-boyfriend, and now Charlie with Valentino. She didn’t think she could survive the disappointment and heartache of another broken promise. 

“So Angie, mind telling daddy why you’ve been ignoring my calls and text messages?” Valentino asked calmly. He leaned casually against the wall opposing Angela and waited patiently for a response, and when over thirty seconds of Angela staring off to the side and not saying again went by. 

He started to lose his patients. 

Then he heard it. The reason why his number one money maker wasn't the obedient little doll he wanted her to be. The reason that made every nerve alight with fire at her arrogance and sheer audacity.

. “I...I want to quit. I don’t want to be some whore anymore...I never did anyway...you and I both know I wasn't cut out for this life...Val, please, I'm begging you to understand...”

Without warning, Valentino was able to close the distance between her in a short span of seconds that left her startled and slapped her so hard, she turned sideways and hit the wall behind her with a resonating thud. Sliding down and landing on her buttocks with her face turned to the side and angle downward. The spot where her head slammed against the wall was covered in blood. While the spot above her right temple bleed and dripped into her visible eye as well as leave her feeling dizzy and close to passing out in mere seconds.

“Stupid bitch, you think I’ll let my moneymaker go?! I own you, body, and soul! Or did you forget?! Talking about understanding! You stupid fucking bitch, I think it’s time I reminded you of your place, Angel.”

Raising his hand to hit her once more, he suddenly stopped short before his limbs went stiff, and he was sent flying down the hall and was chased by shadows. His screams were heard a second later, along with the sound of crunching bones.

Slowly almost shyly raising her head, she saw that Alastor and Lucifer stood side by side with malicious grins. Feeling her heart skipped a beat at the sight of them, she was overcome with emotions as Charlie ran over to her and gently pulled her into a warm embrace. “Oh my gosh, are you okay, Angela?” 

Vaggie followed behind Charlie and stood guard with one of her many spears, while Lilith went next to her daughter. In case she needed her help but wisely kept a small distance so Angela wouldn’t feel overwhelmed.

The rest of their group also kept their distance and watched as the two powerhouses went to go deal with the warlord.

Looking at the princess herself, Angela saw that her eyes were in her demonic state, and she was gaining claws proof of her fury. She was slowly losing control of her form. Another thing that she noticed was that she was shaking but slowly came to the realization it wasn’t, in fact, the princess shaking but her. Then suddenly, black spots started to appear in her vision and, before she could say anything to Charlie, she fainted not after hearing Valentino, Lucifer, and Alastor’s brief exchange of words.

“I own that bitch! You can’t do this to me!” He heard Valentino yell.

“Not for long, and I do believe I can definitely do this, good fellow.” Alastor’s distinguishable radio influence voice said. “I also believe you shouldn’t refer to a lady with such crude words. I deeply recall her name being Angela.”

“Now, now Alastor, don’t kill the poor soul just yet. After all, we need to extract Angela’s contract from him…”

The world faded into darkness as soon as Lucifer's words register.


	11. Waking.

When she awoke, Angela slowly blinked. Her eyes blurry and unfocused for a duration of maybe a minute before finally focusing. She didn't recognize where she was as she turned her head to the side. She knew that she was on an awfully soft bed with the softest sheets she's ever slept in, both in her past life and afterlife. The room she was in was extravagant from what she saw on her right, with its high windows and ruby red floated walls and tasteful art. 

Suddenly she heard the doors open and the familiar footsteps of a small demon hyperactive demoness. “There’s so much to be done here,” Niffty said as she went over to Angela’s side and stopped short as she saw that she was awake before she broke out into a smile. “Angela, thank goodness you’re awake!”

Hurrying over to her side, she fluffed the spider’s pillow and asked in a quieter voice. “Do you want some water, food, or do you still want to sleep a bit? Maybe even stretch?”

Trying to talk resulted in a coughing fit, and Niffty, bless her soul, reacted quickly and grabbed the water beside the bed on the nightstand table, and carefully lifted the frail spider with her free hand. And despite her small frame, she had impressive strength as she easily lifted the spider to bring the water to Angela’s lip.

Sipping the water slowly, Angela weakly gestures that she had enough after a couple of sips. Putting the water down, Niffty helped her sit up in a more proper position. “Thank you, Niffty.”

“No problem, let me go tell the others that you’re up.” And she was off before he could say anything, causing her to sigh.

It wasn’t long before the door opened once more, and she saw Lilith, Charlie, Vaggie, Lily, Niffty, Carole, Minnie, Max, and Axel enter the room. “You gave us quite scared dear,” Lilith said gently as she carefully placed her hand against Angela’s forehead. Feeling that her temperature was normal, she then gently traced her fingers over the spider's temple. Being mindful of the small bump. “Well, the swelling went down, though I advise you to stay in bed for another day.”

“How long have I’ve been out?” A look of concern was exchanged before she received her answer. 

“You were out for a total of five days, Angela,” Charlie said, she held her arm in worry. “We didn’t know what to do. Usually, a hit like that would’ve had a demon up in less than twenty minutes. Hell, even lower level demons only take about an hour to regenerate or wake up after a knockout. Not five days.”

“Oh…Is that so?” She didn’t know what to say honestly. She didn’t know how to quite tell them that it was normal for her. It always has. 

“Has that ever happened before?” Vaggie then asked, for once she wasn’t glaring at the spider. Just concerned.

Angela was quiet for a while before she finally spoke up. “...yeah, it’s happened before. It’s the reason why Valentino tries not to hit me so much, but when he’s mad, he’s mad, and that train of thought goes out the window. I can’t make him money if I’m unconscious ninety percent of the time.” She gave a pained laugh. Hoping to lighten the mood. However, it didn’t. Nobody laughed with her. Instead, Charlie places a comforting hand on her shoulder. Drawing into herself to make herself smaller, Angela hid her face into arms. Nobody said anything as they saw her shaking or questioned the sudden suspicious sobbing noises coming from the girl.

They just offer her shoulder and back rubs and quietly sat with her. Knowing that no words would be enough to comfort the distraught girl. Words become hollow after a while, and actions spoke louder.

Standing outside of her designated room, for the time being, was Lucifer, Husk, and Alastor. Husker, who always wore a frown, felt his face become slightly grimmer and as frown dipped lower than usual.

While Alastor’s and Lucifer’s normal cheerful faced were set in deep frowns. Their eyes cold and dark and spoke off torment. “This...needs not to happen ever again.” It was Lucifer that spoke up first, surprisingly.

Nodding his head in agreement. Alastor cracked his neck and made his way down the hall. “We must not keep our ‘guest’ waiting. His punishment isn’t quite over yet.”

“That indeed,” Lucifer said. Leaving Husker outside alone in front of Angela’s room to shudder as he prayed that no poor sap ever made Angela hurt or cry again. 

‘Those two are scary as fuck when they’re together.’ The chimera thought.


	12. You’re more then your past.

It wasn't till later on during the night, Husker made his way into her room. A cup of whiskey in one hand as he sat on a chair that was brought in by Mimzy. He looked at her and then snorted, causing her to raise an eyebrow at him. “You caused quite a ruckus.” He carefully swirls his drink.

Her lip twitched. “So, I’ve been told.” She peered at him and said something that for once wasn’t meet with hostility from the otherwise grumpy chimera. “You know, I didn’t think you’ll ever seek my company. Injuries or not. You made it quite clear that you dislike me.”

“I made it clear that I dislike your advances. I never did quite say I dislike you as a person.” Now it was Angela’s turn to snort. It was a funny sight to witness after seeing and hearing how elegant she portrayed herself. So to have her snort caught him off guard enough for him to have a weirded out look. Which made her laugh outright at his expression. 

“Oh, don’t look so surprised, I still retain some of my other’s ‘persona’ unsightly habits and mannerism. Besides, I think everyone has snorted once in their life...well afterlife and life.” Angela said she carefully sipped her tea and looked at him with a challenging look. Daring him to say otherwise. 

Chuckling, the chimera slumped down in his chair a bit. “I guess you’re right, never thought I would say that about ya. Angel and being right shouldn’t ever be in the same sentence.” Husker mused. He paused as he saw her eyes become ridden with sadness. Realizing what he said, he hurried to correct himself. “I meant to say Angela and being right should-“

“I know what you meant Husker. I expect people to slip up every once in a while or for people to even question why they’re playing along with what I really want to be called. I was introduced to you guys as Angel Dust. I know it’ll take some time to get used to it. To some people...actually, to just about everyone honestly, I’ll still be that whore that everyone remembers. I’m still a slut because the number of people I slept with just won’t suddenly decrease. And that won’t ever go away, not that or Angel Dust. They will forever remember it, so I’m not mad that you slipped up. Like I said, I expected it.” Angela finished, she went back to calmly and delicately sipping her tea. Leaving the winged cat to ponder to himself before he faced her one last time for tonight as he got up and headed to the door.

“You know...for what it’s worth. The others and I don’t think that of you at all. Well, not now. I won’t lie and say that we didn’t all think it before. But now we see things in a new light. To us, you’re just Angela Jones. A lovely girl that was imprisoned by a tyrant of a warlord and used against her free will. A slut is willing. You, Angela Jones, weren’t willing.” He heard the fine china shatter and turned around to see flowing tears trailing down the spider’s face. 

Gently wiping away her tears, which proved to be futile as more tears came and took its place. Angela smiled. “And for what it’s worth. Thank you, Husk. I...I needed that.”

Offering his own version of a smile, which the chimera was sure was a grimace at most, which caused Angela to laugh. He departed with a farewell. “Good night, kid. Get some rest. I’ll tell Niffty there was an accident and that your hand slipped.”

Shaking her head fondly, Angela stared out into the moonlight, basking in the hell’s own verse of the moon. 

Blissfully unaware of two powerhouses that heard and saw everything from their respective rooms. They had their own ways of hearing and seeing everything.

For Alastor, it was his shadows. They were discreet in doing his information gathering. He knew just about everything because of his shadows.

And for Lucifer, it was his ever so faithful ability to take over one’s state of mind or see through their eyes what they are seeing. He had used the chimera to check in on Angela. 

He knew sooner or later, he and Alastor will have to come clean about their involvement with Valentino and Angela’s contract and the feelings they harbor for the frail spider as well as addressing the other topics.

Alastor didn’t know about Lucifer, but he planned to finally visit the spider tomorrow. He knew that out of everyone, only he and Lucifer had yet to see the spider. Husker didn’t count anymore since he finally decided to see her. Now it’s their turn.

 _‘Now, how shall I bring up her feelings for Lucifer and me.’_ Alastor ponders, his gaze falling to his room mirror. His eyes were glowing and giving a haunting and scared look to it. After all, he is the Radio Demon. 

A person who was the second strongest to Lucifer. 


	13. Alastor’s Move.

With light streaming into her room, Angela woke up as she heard a firm knock on her door and weakly shifting herself into a sitting position, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and waited for a second knock to make sure it was actually coming from her door. Once the second knock came, she answered. “Who is it?”

“It’s me, my dear Alastor.” Alastor’s cheerful radio influenced voice called out. The light static sound that usually accompanied him drifting into her room. Smiling, she said. “Come in.”

As soon as she gave her permission, her door was slowly being opened giving, her a chance to either change her mind and tell the powerful demon to get lost. It wasn’t lost to the spider on what the demon was doing. She appreciated it. She knew that if it had been a regular day, he would have opened the door with a fast swing and stepped right into her domain as if he owned the place.

But neither of that happens. Instead, the light slowly poured in from the hallway and onto the floor as well as surrounds Alastor’s frame. Illuminating his shadow. 

Stepping into her room with light, calculate steps, Alastor stare. He stares at her and the way she held herself. She was weakened, but that didn’t take away from her elegance. As she tilted her head delicately, causing her long blonde hair to spilled over her shoulders in gentle waves and land on her lap while her hands that were neatly folded over her lap. Her stunningly pink eyes watching his every movement. Soaking him in carefully. She was cautious, a smart move for her. After all, not too long ago she had an overly violent warlord on her hands. Now she was with an overlord, who doubles a warlord’s strength in terms just about everything. 

If she didn’t stand a chance against a warlord. She had absolutely no chance against an overlord like himself or Lucifer.

“How are you feeling my dear?” Alastor asked. Instead of taking up the chair that was offered in her room. He stood. It didn’t surprise her that he chose to do that. But it did surprise her that he came to her at all, to ask about her health. _‘I know I’m not the strongest demon around, but to have even Alastor concern is weird. Especially given the fact that he doesn’t like me.’_

Deciding to go along with it, she smiled in what she hoped was reassuring. “I’m quite alright now. Just a little nasty bump on the head. That’s all, Al.”

“Is that so?” Leaning on his microphone, Alastor locked his eyes to hers and felt as if he could see everything she tried to hide and in a way he could. He could see that she was somewhat suspicious of his motives for asking. He also knew that she had it in her head that he doesn’t like her. She was, in fact, wrong about that. He found her funny and entertaining and, may he dare say, harbors a soft spot for the girl. Though he would never say it outright, after all, he had a reputation to uphold. 

“Yes, Al.” She said. 

Turning away from his intimidating stare, Angela listens carefully as the radio demon stepped closer before she felt claw-like hands gently turn her face back to Alastor’s. “I rather have your undivided attention, my dear, we have much to discuss.”

She didn’t trust herself to say anything stupid, so she nodded. Careful of his grip on her chin, she was aware of how deadly Alastor’s grip and claws can really be. “Good, now mind telling me when your feelings for myself and Lucifer began.”

She froze. Thinking quick, she decided to throw him off track or at least have him question his own 

Giving him a strained smile, she tilted her head to look up at him. “Now, what makes you think I have feelings for you and a married man?”

“The song. The stares. I’m aware of your obvious feelings, my dear.” Alastor stated. He decided not to play games with the girl and instead just say what he had to say outright and get his answers with no trickeries or lies. 

She was silent for a while before she huff. “If you’re aware of my feelings, congratulations on figuring it out. Nothing shall change between us. I know that. I won’t get my hopes up, Al.”

Straightening up, the red-clad demon made his microphone disappear and made his way closer to Angela’s bed. Peering down into her eyes, he smirked. “Now, why is that, dear?”

“Because...I’m me and I know you, Al, you don’t like me. Plus, my feelings being unrequited by not only you, but Lucifer is something I don’t want to face. Not now..”

Suddenly tears gather in her eyes the longer she stared at the otherwise composed demon before her. “That’s where you're wrong, my dear Angela.” And before she can question what he meant, she felt lips on hers and closes her eyes, enjoying the kiss. 

When he pulled away, and she finally opened her eyes. 

Alastor was gone.


	14. And the King makes his move.

The final and last person to finally visit her was none other than the King of Hell himself, Lucifer Magne. It wasn't surprising given his status, but it did make the spider happy that the king found her worth visiting despite his hectic schedule.

Unlike Husker or Alastor, the king neither sat on the chair or stood but instead took up residence on her bed and, with surprising gentleness, held her hand. Which lead to her ask, ”What are you doing, Lucifer?”

Humming, the king played around with her small, frail hands within his own large and powerful ones. “Comforting you.”

Lifting her eyebrow, Angela couldn’t help the small and amusement smile that founded its way onto her lips as she watched her king’s actions. “Comforting me, you say?”

“Yes,” Lucifer says. Then he moves his gaze from her hands to her eyes. “We have to talk about the obvious, Angela.”

Closing her eyes, she sighs and decided to play dumb. “Talk about what?”

Narrowing his eyes at her, he saw that she flinched and immediately felt guilty and starts to massage her hands in apology. “You know what, Angela.”

“...I honestly don’t. There are tons of things we can talk about.” She said.

Giving a sigh of his own, Lucifer finally decided to be the one to say it. “You love me.”

Stopping his mini hand massage, he felt her start to pull her hand away and tightens his grip so she couldn’t escape his grasp. “Let go of me, Lucifer.”

She then starts to struggle to pulls and tugs as hard as she can to escape but couldn’t simply match his strength. She knew that she couldn’t the minute she saw that he barely budge in all her attempts at escaping. He didn't have to move or tighten his grip at all to hold her either. Frustrated with her lack of strength and progress, she tried to kick him off of the bed, only for him to move and climb further onto her bed.

Glaring at him, she finally caves. “So what if I love you. It’s not going to happen. I know that already so let go of me already, Luc-”

She was cut off, mid-sentence as Lucifer maneuvered her onto her back and placed himself above her, trapping her between his massive body and the bed. She frowns as she knew she couldn’t move him. Not with her painfully thin and weak body.

Holding the spider down by her frail wrists, Lucifer presses himself down on her, his crotch pressing down on hers and causing her to gasp as she felt how big he was. Trembles ripple throughout her body, and she held her breath. “You’re not ready for me, little spider.” His grip slightly tightens on her as he leaned forward and gently nips on her neck, causing her to wince ever so slightly. ”And even if you were, I don't deserve you anyway.”

“How do you know that?” Angela asks, her cheeks flushing red and chest becoming a very light pink. Showing that she was flustered.

A pleasant and endearing surprise considering her past occupation.

“I just know. Second, I still stand by what I said. I don’t deserve you.” Lucifer then got off of her, watching as she slowly rises herself into a sitting position. Her hand drawing the blankets of her bed to her chest. “Besides, you’re Charlie’s friend. I couldn’t possibly do that to her.”

“...I wouldn’t necessarily call her my friend.” Angela says slowly; she was choosing her words carefully; after all, she was talking about the man’s daughter. “I think I’m more of her project than a friend to her, Lucifer. She hasn’t once called me her friend or denied the fact I’m nothing more than a resident of her establishment. Besides, even if you were to sleep with me. The blame wouldn’t fall on you. It’ll fall on me. People will think I seduced or probably drugged you or whatever nonsense they come up with.”

Dropping the blanket, she instead held her hand to her chest. She watched as Lucifer straighten up. “And I...I think Charlie knows. She’s a smart girl. She must know that I love you. Now the question is, does she thinks highly of me and thinks I won’t stoop so low as to do those things that other people will definitely say I did. It has happened before.”

“Maybe...maybe not. I still don’t think I can do that to her. Besides, there’s also her mother, Lilith.” Lucifer added. He took off his coat and draped it over the chair. Then he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, showing off his muscular arms. He didn’t have a bodybuilder body, but he was physically in shape and had some obvious muscles to him. 

Upon hearing Lilith’s name, Angela stiffens. She didn’t want to think about what the queen would think. She didn’t even want to think about the possibility of upsetting the strongest queen ever to grace Hell in centuries. She wasn’t about to kid herself and believe she could take on the queen. _‘I rather not think of the consequences of her ever finding out I harbor feelings for her husband.’_

“Even though we’re in the process of divorcing. I don’t want her to think I was with you the entire time, and have her take out her anger on you.” Angela’s head snaps up, and she looks at the King of Hell. 

“What?” Divorcing why? Did Charlie even know that her parents were splitting up? Why is he telling her this?

Leaning against the dresser, Lucifer held her gaze. “We’re divorcing. We’ve decided that we weren’t right for each other. We haven’t been for quite some time actually.”

“Does...does Charlie know?” Angela asked. She had to know. She just had too.

There was a moment of silence before she heard her answer. “No.”


	15. You’re free.

The next day was finally the day where Angela was relieved off of bed rest and allowed to stretch her limbs to her heart's content. She was more than happy with the news of finally being able to do as she please. As she had grown quite restless from being stuck in a bed for an extra day.

Preparing for a long and much-needed shower, which was the first thing she planned to do. 

She grabs her lavender and vanilla-scented body wash and the rest of her essentials, and quickly made her way to the conjoined bathroom in her room and closed the door behind her with a soft click. 

After roughly an hour and forty-seven minutes, she stepped back out into her room and carefully begun drying off her soft white fur so she wouldn't smell moldy. She then decides to leave her stuff in the bathroom, so when she’s ready for her next shower, everything will already be there in preparation.

Putting on a pretty, baby pink sweater that fell off her shoulders and hugged her upper body like a glove, but loosens as it got to her waist and gave her the illusion of fuller hips. The sweater was long enough to act as a dress. Covering up her more private parts, essentially canceling out pants for the day for how long it was. Next was the long heeled boots and a black lace choker.

When she was finally done, straighten her outfit and making sure that there won't be any more boob fluff than necessary slipping. She decided to take note of her room fully and was surprised at what she saw. Despite never stepping foot back in her room at the hotel, her makeup and multiple wigs were already on her dresser now that she’s paying attention to her surroundings. Knowing that she had her current wig on for days, she quickly made up her mind to take off her current wig and place it on the edge of the dresser. Before grabbing another towel and her shampoo and conditioner, she headed back into the bathroom and spent another thirty minutes washing her hair. From all the sweat and dirt her hair has gathered over the course of her last performance and the past week she’s been knocked out.

Walking back out the bathroom once she was done, she patted her white fur like locks, ruffling them with the towel and getting a wide comb. _‘They really took just about all my stuff from my room that’s needed for the basics, huh?’_

Walking over to wear her wigs were. She chose a straight blonde wig with that part down the middle with slightly curled side bangs was carefully placed on her head. It was combed and straighten with the flat iron she found a few minutes later in one of the draws. _‘Just what else did they bring from my room?!’_

Once she was situated and found that she looks presentable. She was ready; she was awaited by Niffty to show her around and to the dining room where the others were. Pulling out her chair, she sat in between Niffty and Lilith. She’s was across from Alastor with Rosie and Mimzy on both his sides. “Welcome back, dearie. How are you feeling?” Mimzy asked. She leaned slightly in her seat to give Angela her undivided attention.

Looking at the singer, she smiles and answers. “I’m feeling much better. I’m just going to take it easy for now.”

“That’s good. We wouldn’t want anything else to happen to that body of yours.” Taking ahold of the cup in front of her, Mimzy sipped delicately at her drink. Which Angela suspected was her morning tea. 

“Agree.” Knowing Alastor was right in front of her, Angela wisely kept her eyes from straying towards his direction. She waited as the servers place the food on the table. 

Lucifer, who was at the head of the table, sipped a suspicious plum red liquid in his cup. She had a suspicion he was drinking wine. _‘Well, that’s one way to get the day started. I can’t really talk myself since I use to get high every other day. That or wasted. Not very ladylike, but it kept me safe from Val, being high or drunk off my ass lessen the beatings.’_

Watching as everyone was waiting to be served, Angela idly began to play with the tips of her blonde hair and visibly started to relax only to stiffens as Lucifer called out to her. “Angela.”

_’Oh, shoot. I'm still not ready to talk to powerful idiot one and powerful idiot two.’_

Knowing that she can’t ignore him, as that would obviously cause a scene. And be seen as being disrespectful. She turned her attention towards the king’s way and smiled as politely as she can. “Yes, Lucifer?”

Taking another light sip from his cup and setting it down with a soft audio click, Lucifer turned his heavy gaze towards her.

He held her gaze for a moment and realized that the noise around the table had quiet down and, in turn, stared at them in curiosity. “About your contract with Valentino...” He started.

He took prominent note of the way how she stiffened further and began to look unsure of where the conversation was leading. “What about it? Is he...does he still…” Angela couldn’t say it and instead looked down at her lap with tears threatening to come forth. Before finally spilling over and falling onto her lap.

“I have it,” Lucifer said. He waited for a beat, and then another, and finally, Angela’s head came back up. Seeing how she was in obvious conflict, he smiled reassuringly and proceeded his next words with caution and carefully chosen words. “I’ve decided to set you free, Angela.”

Another beat, and she was out of her chair and stumbles her way over to the king with haste steps. Never minding the maids and guards that were tensing up as she draws near, their king. When she finally made it in front of him, she stared down at him from his position before slowly reaching forth and holding his hand and trying to pull him up.

He knew that she couldn’t possibly pull him up, so when he caught on to what she was doing. He made it seem like it was all her when she tried to pull him up. 

When he was up upright and standing right in front of her now, he notices more tears trailing down, tear after tear. Each time one fell, another took its place immediately. It was never-ending. And when he was about to question if she was okay, he felt a very lightweight be thrown at his person, and his eyes widen momentarily before regaining their regular size again in mist of his sudden shock.

Lucifer, for his part, didn’t say anything as he notices the occasional shake of the frail spider and how the spider's very thin and flimsy arms encircled his body in a tight hug. He said nothing as she soaked up the front of his suit with her tears and gave his subordinates scathing glares when he saw that they were nearing them to peer her off. His family and friends, on the other hand, looked at them with understanding. His daughter’s and soon to be ex-wife stare made him hug the spider just a bit tighter. 

They had an idea of what he felt. _‘Angela was right, Charlie, a smart girl.’_

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, these are enough chapters for now. I’m going on a break to start up on more chapters. Please comment or share. 
> 
> Two, I might be revising these current chapters as well as I know there are some mistakes here and there. So please be patient and until next time.


	16. Confronting.

“Dad?” Charlie called out as she stepped into his office, her voice soft and with an undertone of uncertainty and hesitation in it. 

Turning towards his daughter with a wide smile and soft eyes, Lucifer gestures for her to come forward. “Yes, my dear Charlotte?”

Holding her left arm against her side with her right, as a way to ground herself and give herself the courage to say what she wanted to say. She looks at him straight in the eyes after building up her confidence and taking a deep breath. “How long?”

“How long what my dear,” He asked. His eyes narrowing, but she meets his gaze head-on.

“You know what I meant, father,” Charlie says. Her own eyes began to narrow into slits, showing that she wasn’t going to allow her father to play his mind games with her. She wasn’t one of his mindless minions or even the ones who were too afraid to voice their opinion towards him.

“Fine. How long you asked? How long I felt something for that little spider friend of yours? Give or take a couple of months. Honestly, I don’t even know myself when my own feelings for that frail little spider began.” Taking his attention off of her, he faces the window of his office overlooking Hell from his viewpoint. “You’re probably wondering why I didn’t say anything, right? If I did. Then what? Risk your mother, thinking that I always been unfaithful? Risk losing you because I want one of your friends? Your friend is more than thousands of years too young for me. Yet, I feel something for him.”

“What about mom, though!?” Charlie questions, she was frustrated and just wanted to understand, but the longer she stares at her father. She realizes that he refuses to look back at her. She knew he could feel her heavy gaze upon his back. The longer she gazed at him, the thoughts filter in, and she was able to put two and two together.

“You guys...you guys are splitting up. Aren’t you?” She stated. She wasn’t certain about many things. But this she was absolutely certain about what she came to suspect about what was happening between her parents. 

Actually, she was more than certain. There was nothing she was more sure of than now of anything. She just needed her father's confirmation.

She waited with bated breath as her father finally turned back to her. His back rod stiff and his smile for once down turning and taking on a frown. “What do you want me to say, Charlie?”

“The truth, father.” She response back without missing a beat.

“...Yes.” With a heavy sigh falling from his lips, Lucifer faced her with a strained smile. “This isn’t how I quite wanted you to find out, Charlotte. Not like this, we had its plan, really.” 

Releasing a sigh of her own, Charlie sat at one of the chairs in front of her father’s desk and slumped back in the chair. “So this end of you and mom, huh?” Her hand went to tap on top of the desk with her sharp nails. Creating a rhythmic melody.

Taking that as his cue to sit at his own desk. Lucifer reaches over and grabs her hand. He didn’t answer her question but instead just smiled more easily. “We want each other to be happy, Charlie. It’s been a hard decision.”

Looking down at their joined hands, Charlie squeezed her father’s hand. “You know...I wouldn’t have been mad if you just told me. Instead of just figuring things out for myself. You’re reaction to Angela, and Valentino’s interaction was a hint. Another hint was the way how you hugged her as if she was something fragile and simply allowed her to be free with no loopholes was the final nail in the coffin. After all, you did tell me that nothing was free. Yet you willingly freed her from her contract. No money, no negotiation or deal was made.”

“It seems I taught you well,” Lucifer said, his eyes shining with a hint of pride. “Maybe too well.”

Laughing at that, Charlie finally smiled. “If you’re going to go after her, just be gentle. She’s fragile, ya know.”

Snorting, Lucifer leaned slightly back in his chair and smirked wolfishly. “Oh, you don’t have to tell me that. I’m more than aware I have to be ‘careful’ and ‘gentle.’”

Jerking her hand away, Charlie scowls. “That’s not what I meant, dad!”

Chucking good-heartedly, he said. “I know, but I couldn’t resist. You made it entirely too easy.” Leading her to get up and turn to walk away before saying.

“But that too…” Leaving herself and her dad with flushing with embarrassment. ‘Oh my gosh, did I just agree that my father has to be gentle in bed and not be a beast!? I’m going to sleep! Don't think further on the matter! Oh, Satan, I’m thinking about it!’ She realized in horror. Screaming the name of the only person who can help her erase that image from her mind from just her presence. She called for her loving girlfriend.

“VAAAAGGGGIIEEE!!”


	17. Not it!

Three boisterous girls tried to poke their heads in Angela’s room while two guys stayed outside looking at the girls in fond exasperation. “You think we can get Angie to model with us Friday night,” Lily whispers to her fellow colleagues and best friends.

“I think so,” Carole whispers back.

They heard the sound of fast pace quick movement of feet moving back and forth within the room but couldn’t see the person in the room due to the angle of the door. “Who knows.” Axel buttes in, he leaned casually against the opposite wall of Angela’s room and sighed tirelessly. “Besides, isn’t she supposed to be taking it easy?”

“...Yeah, but we all know she’s not gonna listen anyway. So why not just have her do something easy. Modeling is an easier task compared to singing and dancing.” Carole counters.

“And you three honestly think that’s a good idea. You aren’t supposed to encourage her either.” The brunet snapped back; he was beginning to wonder if the two girls in front of him had any common sense whatsoever. They needed to discourage Angela’s apparent lack of regard to her health and make sure that as her friends. She stayed her ass in bed and actually took it easy for once in her life. 

That she should actually take care of herself and break that unhealthy habit that Valentino got her into. She wasn’t under his control anymore and should be shown how to work less and take care of themselves and mental and physical health.

Minnie the only one who hasn’t managed to make him feel as if he’s losing IQ points, by not adding on to their friends’ sheer stupidity. Simply looked back and forth between them with a wry smile. Wisely keeping quiet and not once voicing her opinion on the matter. Which made Axel sighed inwardly with relief that it was one less idiot he had to deal with. ‘God bless her soul. Or is it Satan bless her soul, since we’re in Hell?’

Rolling his eyes, Max sighs and places his hand upon Axel’s left shoulder. “Just let it go, Axel.”

Shrugging off Max’s hand. Axel shots Carole a withering glare. His lips then twist into a scowl, before his hands up in the air dramatically. “Don’t come crying to me when the overlords and the princess of hell get a hold of y’all. It’s pretty obvious that Angie holds a special place in their hearts.”

Snorting, Max shoots his friend a look. “It’s more than just obvious. Besides, I can understand the Princess of Hell being upset. Angela is one of her clients, after all. But what I can’t seem to wrap my head around is why is the Queen and King of Hell, as well as the Radio Demon, are friends with Angie? She’s nowhere near their ranks. They have no reason whatsoever, even to form a connection, and if they did, it should be merely associates.”

”Speaking of them, did you see how shit lord Valentino left the club? Whatever they did to him that day. They sure did quite a number on him. The man couldn’t even walk. Plus, there were guards that we didn’t even recognize dragged him out by his foot. They didn’t return right away, either. So my guess is that they weren’t done with him.” Carole said she backs away from the room and faced the two with a shit-eating smirk.

“Oh, I definitely saw it. My bet is that Lucifer did that. Not saying that the Radio Demon isn’t powerful enough to do that, but Lucifer has more of a reason to get involved since his daughter’s client is, in fact, Angela. Thinking about it like that. That’s probably what happened. I have a feeling Lucifer got his hands on Angela’s contract because of her connection to his daughter.” Lily deducted. She, too, along with Minnie, came over to the three. “It would be bad for business if Angela were to continue working for Valentino too. Now that I think about it.” Minnie adds.

“That is true.” Max agrees. Then before they knew it, the door to Angela’s room swung open, and Niffty swiftly walked out only to be stopped by Carole, who looked at her in surprise. “Is Angela in there?” 

“You know you guys aren’t very quiet, right?” Niffty said, causing the five to chuckle nervously. As they had quickly forgotten that they were talking about a certain spider in front of her door and that she could potentially be in said room. It wasn’t their smartest moment. Since they did, in fact, started out whispering at first, only to go back to talking very loudly. “And no, she's not in her room. Luckily for you, she’s not far. Last I remember seeing her. She was with Lucifer and Alastor in Lucifer’s office.”

And with that, the little demon left. Muttering about laundry and cleaning out the cellars. “Damn, she’s fast. It would’ve been nice if she slowed down for a second; that way, we could’ve asked where Lucifer’s office is,” Carole groaned in frustration at their new dilemma.

“By the way…” Lily starts, successfully drawing the attention away from Carole and to herself. “I’m not it when it comes to asking Angela about this model gig.” It took them a split second to realize why she said that and before they all knew it. 

Carole screamed, not it, followed by Axel and Minnie. Leaving Max, the last one to say it causing him to frown and facepalm. Axel shoots him a sympathetic look. After all, no one wanted to be the one to ask Angela about working when there are two very powerful overlords, who were quite protective of the spider.

“Damn it!”

“Good luck, my friend.” Axel salutes, causing Max to flip him off. Earning him a couple of laughs from the group.

‘God damn it.’ Max thought. ‘I need better friends.’


	18. Really need new friends...

Walking around Lucifer’s mansion. Trying to navigate and find their way to the head honcho’s office. The group found themselves hiding and watching and listening to classical music that was playing, and two dancers who they recognize as Angela and Lucifer were waltzing. “Holy shit,” Minnie mutters under her breath, her eyes went wide at the sight she was seeing.

“Seriously, since when were they on friendly terms like that? You would think she would’ve told us!?” Carole whisper-shouted, she looked back and forth between her friends and the dancing pair as if someone would give her the answers. It was then that they notice Alastor, sitting casually on the table with a softer smile than they have ever seen before on the demon.

“I don’t think they’re just friends. Look.” Lily gestures, causing them to really take a look and see what she meant only to freeze as they saw Angela placing soft feathery kisses upon Lucifer’s lips with a coy smile resting on her pretty pink face. “Lucifer married, right? That wasn’t no friendly kiss.”

“Friends don’t kiss on the lips, moron!” Axel mini shouted. Crossing his arms, he huffed and added. “Before we start straight up accusing Angela of being a home-wrecker. Let’s think about this logically. Maybe Lucifer is divorcing his wife and fell in love or wants to court Angela.”

“That would make sense.” Max brought his hand to his chin in thought. 

“Or Angela could just be in a poly relationship with the lord of hell and his wife. We can’t rule that out either.” Lily chimed in. “There’s also the theory of Angela having an affair with the King of Hell. I would like to say Angela is many things, but she isn’t that stupid to try to get in the way of the Queen and King’s relationship. She doesn’t want to be erased from existence that badly.” 

Causing her friends to agree with her. Angela wasn’t that crazy. She was crazy but not crazy, crazy. “...Soooooo Maxxxie.” Carole sang-sung with a devious grin, which instantly reminded him of his forcefully assigned task to ask Angela about the modeling gig, and as he stared at the scene in front of him. He felt that the minute he interrupted them, he’ll be mauled to death by the King and started to immediately regret his slow reaction time and his choice of friends.

Mainly the girls.

“Why can’t we wait till later to ask her!? I’m not trying to die today again, ya know!” Max whisper back harshly.

“Tell her what?” A radio influenced voice said, causing the group to freeze as they knew only one person with that particular voice in the whole nine rings of hell.

“Uuuuhh…” The group collective utter unintelligently, causing the red-clad overlord’s grin to widen in amusement. He found them to be a fascinating and entertaining bunch. He liked them in a sense; after all, they were there for Angela before any of them were. 

If he were to believe in this so-called redemption program honestly, he would say that this group had the best shot at it and deserve it and would have potentially had the chance to succeed with an eighty-five percent chance perhaps. 

But alas, he doesn't believe in such utter nonsense. However, it did make him think about Angela’s predicament. From what he saw when he looked at her memories. She rejected her family’s busy when she was alive. Which, in turn, forced her into prostitution at a very young age, since after rejecting her family’s business, her father forced her out of the house. 

It led her to many things. The drugs, being in poverty, prostitution, the abusive relationships, and her creating an entirely new persona to deal with the trauma. It made him really think about how such a sweet little angel could have gone through so much pain and not be welcome into the Gates of Heaven. 

It was unjust.

He may have found out her tragic backstory with the help of Lucifer’s and Lilith’s combined power along with his. But it made his blood boil thinking about her life. Her family and everyone else who knew her had used her.

The more he thought about it, the more he became riddled with a certain amount of sadness and bloodthirsty rage for the girl’s stolen innocence due to the actions of her father's and others. So pushing those thoughts away. He focused his attention on the group.

So with a grin still plastered on his face, he tilted his head and patiently waited for a cover-up or the truth. He wasn't disappointed as they stumble over their words before finally coming out with the truth. That made him give a rather thoughtful look. “We were thinking of asking Angela to model for next Friday.” Max finally said.

Putting a hand under his chin, Alastor pondered a bit and voiced the one thing that’s been on his mind since he snuck upon them. “Why were you scared of asking her anyway? She would’ve probably done her own thing.”

“Well…” Max started but cut himself off. His face filled with uncertainty, and he looked at his friends for help. Only to watch them look away from his helpful eyes. _‘Traitors!!’_

“Well?” Alastor presses. 

“WeKnowThatAngelaIsSpecialToYouLuciferAndThePrincessAndDidn’tWantYouGuysToKillUsForAskingHerToWorkSoSoon!!” The blonde blurted as fast as he could as he stood in front of the suddenly suspicious overlord.

“Say what now again?” Alastor asked. The radio effect now completely gone as he stared at them with narrow eyes and a sharp and predatory look. His mind moving a thousand miles per minute, he understood what the fellow said to some degree but 

“Uh...ummm we-“ Pushing his friend aside to save him from further embarrassment. Axel stepped in front of the red demon and answered. “The girls wanted to ask Angela if she could model with them next Friday night. We just didn’t expect her to be with you guys still.”

“Ah, I see,” Alastor said, his grin still held in place, making the group uneasy. “Well, what are you waiting for? Go and ask her, but do try and word this correctly in front of Lucifer. He’s more impulsive than I am. Now run along. Show me an entertaining interaction with Hell’s strongest overlord, and the king and the wonder and lovely Angela and the fumbling fool that you are!” Pushing the man forward, he motions for the guy to get going when Max turned around to glare at him furious before taking his sweet time to get to the dancing pair. 

_‘Honestly...I need to surround myself with better people! They all want me to die, god, damnit...again! I’m too pretty to die!’_ Max screeched in his head as he slowly approached the pair.


	19. Lucifer is a child.

~A Few Hours Earlier.~

  
  


As Lilith walked into the once shared room between her and her soon to be ex-husband, she frowned as she saw him moping around. It was honestly starting to make her worry about his sanity. “What in the nine rings of hell are you doing, Luce?” She said, her frown becoming deeper as she saw him slump even further. His unresponsive state caused her to sigh before taking the initiative to find out the problem. With a snap of her finger, she was able to figure out and guess what was most likely the problem with ease. After all, she was quite aware of her husband’s growing affection for the arachnid. He mostly did confide in her before he went to see the little spider. “So, is this about Angela?”

Looking up at her, he frowned before stubbornly turning to face away from her. Like an impudent child would do if they didn't get their way. ”...Yeah.”

Coming towards him, she gently places her hand upon his shoulder, causing him to slightly relax and turn back towards her with rapture attention as she began to speak. ”Why is it that for a powerful and wise ruler, you always have these moments of pure childishness. It's astonishing honestly, how no one but only a select few manages to see this side of you and not just everyone within Hell. With how frequently you do this.” She jokes, causing him to chuckle a bit. It was true; he was childish and would do anything to get a good laugh out of anyone’s misfortune or pain.

“Now, what may be troubling you about Angela, love?” Knowing that he may find some answers and a piece of mind with Lilith. He decided that he had nothing else to lose.

“Angela refuses to become involved with me until me, and you talk about the possibility of me and her becoming a thing. In other words, she wants your blessing. She said if you want her not to date me, she won’t. She also said she’s your friend and you come before any guy.” Lilith was stunned. She knew that Angela was different from her usual persona, but to see and hear that the woman really wasn’t a loose whore that actually gave a damn about relationships and boundaries. She smiled and knew what her answer was going to be and judging from Lucifer’s own expression. 

He knew too.

~Fast Forward to Now.~

Gently swinging Angela’s small-boned body to the melody of the music, Lucifer carefully dipped her. He knew of the young demon’s friends that we're spying on them and had heard their conversation. He also heard what Alastor said and inwardly smirked at the given opportunity to scare them a little with what the demon had said to them.

So coming to a stop with Angela giving him a look of confusion, he offered her a smile and carefully and gently turned her by her slim waist around to face her friend, that was approaching them. Which he briefly recalled was named Max. The others were a few feet away. Watching them with growing anticipation.

Once she was fully turned, he shifted his form into a dark entity with red eyes and sharp teeth, causing the group to shake in their spot. 

Angela, not getting why her friends were shaking, tilted her head and looked back at Lucifer only to see nothing unusual as the man swiftly turned back to normal before she can catch his other form. “Was there something behind you or something? Why are they so scared?”

Foreign innocents Lucifer looked at her with an incredibly convincing look of confusion. “No, my dear, why ever would you say that?” Which made her point back to her friends who were cowering behind her in their shoes. She frowned and expected him to cave with her pointed stare only to realize two things. She's the furthest thing from intimidating and couldn't possibly ever gain or have the power to make him or anyone close to his level take her seriously as a threat.

The second was that nothing escapes Lucifer's or Alastor’s notice, with them being in close proximity. They would be able to sense anything that was amidst.

So realizing what he probably did when her back was turned, Angela playful glared at him and kissed his cheek. “Please stop scaring my friends, Lucifer. Please, for me?”

Causing Lucifer to sigh fondly as he looked at her with soft, gentle eyes. Leaning up to peck her lips, he drew back and smiled at her.

“Fine…” Lucifer conceded to quite reluctantly, causing Alastor’s smirk to widen in amusement from his apparent willingness to please the girl. But it proved to be worth the mockery he was bound to the face from the demon, later on, to come when he received a kiss, this time instead of the cheek it was his lips from Angela.

Smirking himself, Lucifer teleported himself next to where Lilith was. “So, how did it go?” She asked without turning towards him. She was tending to the garden of flowers that they had outback. It was her personal haven when she had time away from the spotlight as a singer and queen of Hell.

“It went well…” He responded back; he watched as she carefully pulled out the weeds and stuff. She was exceptionally talented with gardening. _‘Speaking of the garden. I think some spider lilies and white roses here, and there will liven things up.’_

“So I take it you haven’t told her what we did while she was unconscious? Too busy romancing her?” She quipped. He had nothing to say about that. Cause it was true. He didn’t tell her anything of what he and the others had done. They invaded her privacy and saw into her memories.

How can he tell her that after everything they had seen?


	20. Shattered Memories

~A few days prior to Angela’s awakening.~

  
  


Lucifer, Alastor, and Lilith were standing in a room somewhere away from peering eyes in Lucifer’s mansion. A drawing of pentagram laid at the very certain of the room with very intricate symbols that Alastor himself was very familiar with. Lilith grabbed a scroll with a seal and the name Anthony R. Vega on it. “Is this the one?” Lucifer question. His eyes narrow in concentration as if the scroll would suddenly reveal all of its contents, and in a way, it will once they complete the ritual.

A knock was heard, and second later, Charlie appeared with Vaggie, Husker, Carole, Niffty, Axel, Minnie, Max, Lily, Rosie, and Mimzy. “Are you guys done?” Vaggie asked. Her eyes were scanning the room in nervousness while her girlfriend went over to her parents to look over the symbols. Recognizing more than just a handful of them. She was familiar with what the ritual was supposed to do. See into the memories of the deceased that came to hell. Angela was still unconscious, and it was already going onto day three. 

They wanted to see into Angela’s past life and figure out if anything from the living world may have affected her into her (undead) life. “We’re almost done, my dear, come join us, and once we begin, you have to remember that none of what we are about to see is taking place now.” Surprisingly it was Alastor who answered her, and instead of his usual condescending tone of voice, it was more of a reverential tone.

Standing back, Lucifer huffed and looked over the seals, again and again, he wanted this to be absolutely perfect. If they used the wrong incantation, it was over for them, and something entirely else can happen. That could possibly put them in danger. Though he wasn’t particularly worried about his family and Alastor as he knew they were incredibly strong. He knew that somewhere in the castle, Angela would be defenseless if something were to go wrong. Something in him didn’t sit right with him if it did. ‘That girl is definitely making me soft, and she doesn’t even know the power she has over me at all.’

Touching his arm gently, Lilith smiled in encouragement. “You did well.” Smiling back at her, Lucifer released a pleased sigh. “Now, shall we begin?” Nodding his head. Lilith signals for everyone to quiet down. “Because we're not performing a contract or inviting someone, we don’t have to hold hands. So just sit back and watch.”

Coming forward with an ancient book Alastor began chanting, and the glow of pink light began to illuminate from the circle and scroll that was placed in the center of the pentagram. When the spell was finally over. Everything was silent for a split second before white light surrounded them, and they were in the streets of Brooklyn, New York, in a big mansion. Staring head-on at Angela’s earliest memory.

The memory of young Angela, barely around the age of three years old, watching as her father put his hands on her mother. While his men stood around and watched the abusive man beat on his wife as if she meant nothing to him.

And Angela, who was crying, could do nothing more than to her father to stand in front of her mother to shield her from her father’s abuse. Only to be slapped away harshly by her father. Her mother, a beautiful blonde woman with a gorgeous face and crystal blue eyes, cried out for her and the memory went blurry before switching to another. Leaving the group stunned into silence as the new memory played out. Still in shock from the previous first memory. 

This time instead of seeing Angela’s mother or father, they saw another child, a boy being dragged in a large room alongside Angela by a muscular man. The kids screamed and begged to be let go, and once they got to a large door with two bodyguards standing in front. The doors were pulled open, and there sat their father with an intense and intimidating look. It automatically caused Angela to start crying, and before anything of them knew what was happening, the father appeared beside her and punched her in her face. “Stop that unnecessary crying. You’re a Vega, act like it and man up, Anthony!”

The door to the room slammed open, and there stood Angela's mom, her body in a visible state of disheveled. 

She looked horrible. 

With visible hand-shaped marks on her frail body, bruises on top of bruises and cuts. Instead of cowering away, she heads straight for her children and glares defiantly at her husband. “Leave them alone! They’re too young to even dragged into your stupid family business! Let alone to start training. The only thing you’re gonna do is end up doing is killing them, and I refuse to idly sit by and allow you to hurt them!”

Taking a threatening step towards them, the group watched tensely and felt their body ready to twitch into action but restrained themselves. This was a memory. 

Instead of attacking them like the group expected him to do, they were stunned when he simply bypassed them and heard him utter to the woman. “Since you wanna protect them so damn much, they have until they’re five years old. You’ll be my punching bag till then.” Causing Axel, Minnie, Lily, Charlie, Max, Vaggie, and Carole to growl. While Alastor, Rosie, Lucifer, Lilith, Mimzy, and Husker’s eyes glowed red in their rage. Even Niffty wasn’t having much luck in trying to control her rage and stay calm and rational but couldn’t help but clenched her tiny fists and glared at the man in utter disgust and repulsion.

Just as the man pulled back his fist, the group found themselves in an entirely new memory, and from then on, more and more memories came and went. Some of which were downright horrifying as they witness Angela getting her arm twisted behind her back and broken cause she angers her father. Some were surprisingly lighthearted as they saw Angela’s sibling in the more pleasant ones. Molly was a delight, who played with Angela and would play dress up in secret.

Then as they got to Angela’s teenage years, where they saw that she was beginning to figure out who she was, which lead to countless fights with her father. Verbal warning from her mother, since she wanted Angela to be safe and know when and where she could as she please. Her brother, Arackniss, kept her safe and sound and quickly accepted the fact he had another sister instead of a brother now.

Her father, Henroin Vega, realized that he wasn’t going to get support from either his wife or his children. Kicked her during one winter, with nothing but the clothes on her back and barely any money to get by in Brooklyn. After a failed attempt at making her straight. With nothing left, they saw that she turned to prostitution since she was forced to drop out of school at an early age. And had only six loyal customers that she knew were clean. Finding herself a roommate after one of her clients notices that she doesn’t have a home, he called a friend, and they offered her a position at a hidden drag show, which would grant her a room and pay. It immediately caught her interest.

And from there, they saw more Angela's true self than they ever have since they met her. Her bell-like laughter as she became friends with the other girls at the show. Her playful side as she would wink and skillful dance in front of lustful men but never once touching them. How she learned how to do acrobatics and work the pole from the girls. 

And finally, they saw her when she was completely and utterly in love with a man that seemed so perfect. Only this man-made everyone's blood boil. 

As his true colors bled through.


	21. Angela’s Painful Past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/15/20 Okay, so I want to get back into the swing of things, so updates will be slow. But here, my revamped chapter of 21. Please enjoy and tell me your thoughts. Be honest, I want to redo all of the chapters and make them longer and flow better with each other.

They were a witness to the countless and pointless arguments the boyfriend would purposefully start. To the emotional, physical, and mentally abusive, he would put Angela through. The countless screaming matches that would occur, which would usually result in bodily harm to Angela's person or her crying in a locked bathroom, hurt and frustration at not knowing what else to say or do anymore at this point.

Just hearing the trembling force of the apartment door slamming shut would often have her frantic and desperate for an escape once she realizes that her boyfriend was home. Her flight or fight instinct would be triggered and go into override once she came to the realization that he would be in one of his moods again. As the main key hints, would be him slamming the door upon entry and do a slow predatory walk, he would do as an intimidation tactic he had picked up.

And it worked well in his favor because it always had the desired effect.

They witness him put his hands on her on more than a handful of occasions. Watch him damage and drain her of her life. How she became a master at makeup, only to put that skill into hiding her bruises and cuts that she would receive from him. And violently flinch whenever a big burly man or any man, in general, gets too close to her. She was becoming a walking shell of her former self, and it only got worse as the months and years wore on. 

They come to loathe the man in question.

Her boyfriend, Damian Ventura, was an incredibly possessive and abusive man. Who easily doubled Angela’s weight and towered over her five-foot petite frame with his six-three towering frame of muscles. Though they were made to witness the fights, one memory, in particular, stood out to them the most, a memory that would be forever etched into their minds as long as they shall live.

It was a Saturday morning, and Angela had just gotten back from a shopping trip, as she was sorting through her newly bought clothes. Their apartment door had slammed open, startling the girl as she spun around in fright only to drastically pale at the sight of a large bottle being gripped tightly by her boyfriend approaching her. Peering down at her, he took in her appearance and suddenly backhanded hard enough to have her fly into the wall. With heavy steps, he crouched down in front of her and took her by the hair. “You’re so vulnerable...I love it. I love everything about this dynamic between us. You’re weak and helpless, forced to be dependent on me. It's exhilarating just how much you rely on me. Let me show you who’s the top dog here.”

His statement caused a chain reaction of disgust and rage to flow within the viewers watching the scene play out. Charlie’s eyes narrowed dangerously, and her nails began to grow and sharpen as she clenched her fists tightly. While Vaggie, on the other hand, was trembling with rage, not even bothering to hide her blood lust. Her eyes became cold and were filled with murderous intentions as she drilled holes into the man’s back. Meanwhile, Rosie and Lilith were completely unreadable. However, it was their eyes that gave them away on what truly lurked inside deep within their hearts on what they felt on the matter, and it was frightening and would have made a lesser demon piss themselves. As it was like a burning inferno of rage, their eyes memorizing every little detail and finding the best possible way to end him once they were back within their domain. They were planning on finding him and erasing him from existence once and for all.

Husk, who was sober, stared at the scene with an unreadable detachment, however, despite that. There was the slightest scowl on his face if one paid enough attention to catch. Niffty, whose eye was wide, later hardened and stared at the scene with a deep frown. Unlike Vaggie, she wasn’t trembling with rage. Or secretly plotting his second death like Rosie and Lilith was, no, she utilizing her knowledge on all the cleaning products that could be used as a deadly poison that can slowly torture the person into an agonizing amount of despair that won’t kill him. She wanted to torture him over and over again until she was satisfied and even then knew it wouldn’t be enough.

Max, Carole, and Lily were hysterical. Carole and Max thought that they’d be sick watching. Lily, on the other hand, was surprisingly emotionless though there was an interval conflict happening within her that she could barely contain, and Axel clenched his hands tightly, drawing blood as the memory played out in front of them.

However, no one was prepared for Alastor's and Lucifer’s reaction and knew better than to comment on it. As Lucifer's eyes grew colder and colder with murderous energy flowing from him and six larger black wings sprouted from his back as his nails grew impossibly sharp. 

While Alastor lost control over his shadows and distorted the space, changing everything to black and red with static and radio influenced sound rising higher and higher. The horns on his head grew out and twisted and turned into full-grown adult antlers, while his smile became tight and stretched as blood oozed out of his mouth, and his eyes became radio dials, and the scela of his eyes turned pitch black. The creatures truly became a sight and the image that they created only became worse the longer they were exposed to the memories.

Shaking her by the roots of her hair, Angela grabbed Damien’s hand and tried to get him to release her, only to cry out as he slammed the back of her head against the wall. Dizzy now, she reached out in vain and managed to slap him as hard as she could. Causing the man to hiss as her nails caught his face, creating deep scratches on his cheek. Jerking back and releasing her hair. Angela braced her hand against the wall and sat on her legs as she brought her other hand to her head, tenderly feeling around. However, just as she got around to feeling around her head for a bump, she was grabbed by her ankle, startling her and making her once more painfully aware that she wasn't alone. Forcing her onto her back, Damien dragged her by her ankle and smirked. “You’re gonna pay for that doll.”

“P-Please stop,” Angela begged; however, she screamed as she was forcefully moved closer and stripped of clothing. Getting annoyed by her screams, Damien struck her in her face. Distracted by the blinding pain she felt in her abandon and face, she curled within herself and no longer struggle as Damien got his way.

Ripping everything off of her, Damien licked his lips and admired his handy work, and playfully said, ”Stop? Why would I stop love, I'm just having fun.”

Knowing that he saw this as a mere game, Angela desperately renewed her struggles and screamed louder only to cough up blood as he aimed for her stomach, this time rendering her gasping and coughing.

Holding her down, with one hand holding both of her petite wrists with his grasp and the other hand moving to his zipper, Angela screamed and cried, and when it was apparent that nothing would get through to him, she headbutts him only to groan and see a wicked smile on his face before he plunged into her without preparations or lube.

Screaming even louder than before due to the pain, Angela’s body went still before it wasn’t a second later that the others realized that she fainted and despite her being unconscious. They were able to still witness Damian having his way with her. They were able to see Angela at her most vulnerable because of this man, they were helpless and made to watch as he pulled her by her arm a few months later after he raped her. She begged him to let her go and allow her to have her own chance at happiness. It was on that day that she finally snapped, the day he beat her black and blue and left her unable to stare at her reflection anymore. 

She was already at her breaking point. But the words he had uttered to her, on that particular day shattered her. “You’re a toy. What on earth made you think you even deserve the slightest bit of happiness? The only thing you’ll ever be good for is taking my cock, and you know it.”

Her sobs had broken them apart, and the more they watched, the more they felt like tearing up or were tearing up in Charlie’s case.

Openly sobbing now and unable to stop the tears, Charlie had brokenly screamed for the memories to stop after what felt like the millionth time that they had to witness everything Damian has ever done to Angela and before they knew it. They saw the final memories of Antonia(Angela) Vega, formerly known as Anthony Vega, with a dead and broken look in her eyes in front of her vanity with a full bottle of pills, a glass of water, and a gun. In her best black tight dress and wig with makeup done to perfection in what would be her final moment of life. She was perfect. 

So perfect, yet so broken beyond repair.

She had not a single hair was out of place, and it was disturbing eerily how quiet she was. It only took a split second for everyone to realize what she was about to do. Staring at her reflection, Angela smiled one last time at her reflection. And after what she saw pleased her, she said. “I’m finally going to be at peace. Even if I get dragged to the depths of hell, it beats being here.” They heard her say with a sigh of relief at the notion of being free even if it meant her death in order to obtain that freedom. She was willing to never wake up again just to rid herself of her tormentor.

Her lover.

Opening the pill bottle, she slowly swallowed the pills one by one and drowned them by taking tiny sips of water to make the process easier. With all of them gone, she got up and grabbed her gun, and made her way to the bed. Carefully situating herself on the plush bed and making sure that she was in the middle and all of the pillows were perfectly in place behind her and she whispered a soft-spoken prayer. She smiled and felt the pills' effects kicking in and started numbing her delicate and petite body. Calmly pressed the gun to her left eye, and she pulled the trigger and felt no pain other than the feeling of freedom and tranquility.

And then the memories came to a halt and left them with a blankness before they found themselves back in the room where the pentagram glowed an ominous fade black, and one more memory was projected for all of them to see, this time it showed Angela with her eyes closed and her hands laid on top of her small stomach in a morgue with Molly, Arackiness, and Damian. 

“It’s your fault that she’s dead,” Molly said, her eyes red and puffy from crying. While her brother stood to her side, his hand on his gun on his waist. His hand twitching, it was apparent he wanted to kill the man in front of him but showed impressive restraint. 

Looking at the siblings, he snarled. “It’s not my fault; he was so weak and couldn’t take a couple of hits.”

Enraged, now Molly stepped threatening to her dead sister’s boyfriend. “He?! Angela is a girl!”

“A girl? He was born a male. He was simply confused. You and I both know this. It wasn't normal. But I allowed him to continue that foolishness. After all, it was entertaining and funny to remind him of that little fact. His face would crumble every time too.” Damian replied back coolly, pulling out a black small, almost palm-sized box. He stepped towards Angela and grabbed her finger and pulled out a ring. “Even though he was confused. I still wanted to marry him. Even though it’s not technically illegal to marry another man. He still held a piece of my heart.”

Not even looking remotely satisfied at what he was doing, Molly made her way over to him and slapped the ring out of his hand. “You didn't deserve her. You never did. You didn’t love her or even had a piece of your heart open for her. So take that stupid ring and scram besides, if you did love her and claim that you wanted to marry her. You would know that Angela is a she. Instead, you drove her towards her death and beat her senseless every other day? Yeah, I knew about the beatings. Now leave.”

Chuckling, Damian smiled at the woman and walked over to pick up his ring and clenched it in his fist tightly. “You know...even if we didn’t marry. I still own her…even in death.” And with that, he went over and pushed Molly out of his way to slip the ring on Angela’s ring finger. “And I did way more than just beat on the little doll.” Causing Molly to scream in rage as she immediately got what he was implying and took several swings at him, all of which was dodged before he felt the painful graze of a bullet on his left leg and right arm.

Damian turned around and saw his deceased girlfriend’s brother aiming his gun right at his head and smirked at the man’s obvious murderous intent. “ **_Leave. Now_ ** **_._** ”

“Fine, fine.” The siblings watched as the man walked out of the room and shared a look. That conveys so many words that only the siblings would get.

“He’s a dead man,” Molly whispers, her eyes taking on the look befitting of her title as the Princess of Vega Family Mafia. It was a ruthless and cruel look. It spoke of what she's truly capable of, instead of being just a pretty face. A killer.

Nodding his head, her brother agreed with a grim face. His face drained of all possible kindness. “When love is snuffed out. The only thing that’s left is pure and utter hatred. He earned the hate and wrath of the Vega Family.”

“That he did. And he’s the only one to blame for such a fate. Even father will be pissed and would gladly put a hit on him.” Arackiness finished.

The after memory stopped, and the ominous glow stopped completely. 

Leaving the group with mixed feelings of anger, sadness, hatred, loss, and remorse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo I have rewritten this chapter over six times, and I'm never satisfied with it. But this is as close as I'll get to satisfaction. On the flip side, this is my take on how Angela would've died if she had an abusive partner.
> 
> We all know that Angela originally died due to overdose if I believe correctly. So I'm adding my spin on it.


	22. The Talk.

With what they knew about the Angel now left an unpleasant feeling in their stomach. It made their inside turn and curl within itself with repulsion at what they had witnessed within those deeply embedded memories that won’t be leaving their mind for years to come. They were simply overwhelmed. As everything they had previously known about Angela, had suddenly started to reform and clicked together as they finally came to understand the mystery surrounding the enigma that is Angela Jones and why she is the way she is when she was posing as Angel Dust. The gravity of what she’s been through is what made her who she is today as a person. 

And they couldn’t help but feel the desire for blood to be spilled. But out of every desire and emotion that they felt, the most prominent ones they felt were rage, remorse, and sadness.

Sadness because of how awful her past life really was. Remorse because of the disrespectful, vile, and barely concealed jabbing remarks they made about her concerning her position in the entertainment industry as a porn star once she arrived at the Hazbin Hotel. 

And lastly, rage. 

The emotion that took up a hefty sum of what they were currently feeling after being subjected to.

The amount of rage that felt because no one had done a single thing or had even thought to raise a single finger in her defense when she was getting abused and raped a good portion of her life. She was helpless. She was frail. 

She was…

Afraid.

And she made an everlasting first impression on them, especially Rosie and Lilith Magne, which made them incredibly fond of her the way they are now. 

Lilith and Rosie were overlords, female overlords who are currently still in power that possessed overwhelming strength and grace with witty and charming attributes to their personality. They knew how to manipulate people like a fiddle, easily and graciously smile while leading them down to their impending death. 

They were strong.

They were feared.

And basically the very embodiment of fear itself.

But despite being feared individuals, they come to care and are especially fond of a frail little spider for different but still entirely the same reason. 

Love.

The feeling had founded itself into their hearts regarding the little demon, once they realized that despite the fear she felt towards them. She treated them normally. She even pulled harmless pranks on them that no one else would dare to do.

Of the joyous laughter and funny shenanigans, the young spider pulled. She made a place in their otherwise unfeeling hearts. But to know about her heartbreaking past made them furious. Not at the young spiderling. 

Never.

They were angry at the circumstances and the people who led her down that path. The abuse that she substances in her past life was unacceptable and could’ve been avoided had she had help from her family. And they didn’t just feel that way just because she was their friend, but because nobody deserved to have their mind and body shattered into pieces. Especially as someone as sweet as Angela, once she got rid of Angel Dust's persona, she used to protect herself against hell's many scums. 

So they decided to come up with the solution. They told the others to treat Angela as if they never witnessed her past life. To be kind and courteous and to also keep an eye out for her. Which they were all for. 

Lilith, for her part, knew that she needed to have a conversation with Lucifer regarding Angela. She knew that deep down that her soon to be ex-husband was deeply in love with the girl but disguised it with jeering taunts and hurtful words. Which would have to come to a complete and utter end now that she and the others knew about Angela’s horrid past. And while she talked with Lucifer, Rosie would be speaking with Alastor as well as. Since she, along with Husk, Lucifer and Lilith, were the only ones who could talk to the man as an equal and not be intimidated by him and his notorious reputation.

Each talk had led to Lucifer and Alastor resolving their feelings and commencing a plan to officially start courting the spiderling, which would help bring happiness to the otherwise fearful spider and the two powerful overlords as well.

Staring out the window, Lilith and Rosie stared at Lucifer and Angela as the king held her close and swayed with her gently in the garden of the palace. With soft smiles, the overlords glanced over and saw that Alastor was with them. From the sound of it from their enhanced hearing, he was playing some form of instrumental songs that sounded pleasant even from their distance for the couple to dance to as he had a genuine smile stretched across his lips as he watched the two.

Seeing the three like this made the talks that they had with the guys worth it. And for a moment, everything felt alright, and so they allowed the happy demons to remain, as they are. After all, everything needs to be taken one step at a time.


End file.
